Comme un oiseau sans ailes
by Canelle
Summary: AU. Quand ZAFT entre en conflit aves les civils qu'ils sont censés proteger, quand les enfants de Plant 714 prennent les armes, la paix dans l'espace est elle encore possible? Devenue adulte, Fray arrivera t elle a retrouver la paix?
1. Chapter 1

**Comme un oiseau sans aile**

_NdA: Cette histoire s'inspire de l'univers et des personnages de Gundam Seed et Gundam Seed Destiny, mais dans une histoire différente. il y a quelques changement dans les personnages concernant leur nationalité, leur age, leur type Coordinator/Naturals... et leurs relation avec les autres._

**Chapitre 1:Introduction**

Tout a commencé quand un homme a modifié ses gènes pour en tirer le meilleur possible. Etre plus fort, Plus beau, Plus intelligent, tout semblait maintenant à portée de main. Les parents pouvaient offrir leurs futurs enfants tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un corps et les modeler à l'image de leur désir , grace à de simples manipulations génétiques sur la cellule-uf. On appela ces enfants des "Coordinators", et par opposition les enfants nés sans modification génériques furent appelés des "Naturals". 

Ce fut la première erreur.   
Par ces noms, l'humanité fut coupée en deux parties, en deux "races". Et le racisme trouva une nouvelle voie pour s'exprimer. Le racisme anti-coordinators se developpa à tel point que ces derniers, pris de peur, fuirent de nombreux pays de la Terre pour partir dans l'Espace. De grands sabliers de metal furent construit pour devenir la nouvelle patrie des coordinators, flottant dans l'univers proche de la Terre. 

Ce fut la deuxième erreur.   
Coordinators regroupés entre eux d'un coté, Naturals groupés entre eux de l'autre coté, comment apprendre à se connaître et à se comprendre, à s'aimer? La haine ne peut que grandir et gagner chaque jour de nouveau territoire. L'issue ne pourra qu'être fatale si rien ne vient l'empecher. Un drame ne pourra qu'éclater. Mais peut-être parmi les enfants à naitre, il y en aura qui sauront porter l'espoir.   



	2. pas d'ailes pour un bébé oiseau

  
_Partie 1: Maius 714, la fierté des mineurs._

**Chapitre 2: Pas d'ailes pour un Bébé Oiseau.**

Il y a des évidences: pour construire, il faut des matériaux de construction. et pour batir un nouveau pays, il en faut beaucoup, bien plus que ce que la Terre pourrait offrir. Alors il fallut aller chercher dans l'espace les ressources nécéssaires à la construction de PLANT. 

A l'époque, un jeune homme appelé André Alstair, accompagné de sa jeune épouse Eleonore, partit avec une armada de lourds vaisseau de fret et une poignée d'hommes solides et de femmes volontaires pour exploiter la ceinture d'Astéroide. C'est ainsi que fut crée "Les Mines", actuellement le plus puissant empire industriel de toutes les colonies. Le minerais des astéroides sont extraits par les mineurs, puis partiellement conditionné sur place avant d'être convoyés par les vaisseau-péniches jusqu' aux colonies industrielles pour les dernières phases de raffinage, et enfin transformés en produits finis utilisé dans tout PLANT. "Les Mines" sont une entreprise qui marche très bien. Pour être proche de leurs mineurs, le couple Alstair s'est installé dans une des colonies industrielles, la colonie PLANT Maius 714. C'est une colonie assez loin des autres, isolée. Maius 714 est le dernier bastion de l'humanité avant le grand vide sidéral. Sur Maius 714 vivent de nombreux mineurs et ouvriers, ainsi que les membres d'une base militaire attachés à la protection de la colonie, enfin du moins en principe. 

Quand nous commençons cette histoire, le couple Alstair a deja une fille d'age adulte et mariée, et elle attend un enfant. Pour être plus précise, les deux futurs parents ont fait appel au Centre de Conception Génétiquement Modifiée de leur colonie pour avoir la petite coordinators de leur rêve. La petite fille demandée achève tranquillement sa croissance dans l'uterus artificiel parfaitement sécurisé du CCGM, sous l'il attentif de ses parents qui vont la voir tous les jours.   
Enfin, le jour de sortie de l'uterus est arrivé, et la jeune maman tient dans ses bras une petite Fray toute rose sous le regard fier du jeune papa. Le Docteur chargé de Fray remet au parent le disque de donnée contenant le génome de Fray et toute son évolution. Puis il répond à la question de la mère: "Pourquoi a-t-elle les cheveux roux?"   
Le Docteur explique que comme les parents n'avaient pas demandé de couleur précise, le manipulateur avait fait plusieurs essai de couleur, et avait réussi à obtenir un roux assez exceptionel, qui conviendra parfaitement à la beauté de la petite fille. Les deux parents sont satisfait et la petite famille rentre dans leur propriété située dans les domaines de la fondation Alstair. La petite Fray grandit dans cette belle maison et ce grand parc sans histoires. C'est une très mignonne petite fille rousse aux yeux bleus, mais un peu capricieuse car trop gatée. Bien qu'elle semble en bonne santé, le médecin recommande aux parents de faire attention à la fillette, car elle est plus fragile que la moyenne, mais heureusement sans gravité. Et puis les parents trouvent que ça lui va bien et qu'elle ressemble à une fée, toute fluette et toute fine... ou plutot, à un petit oiseau. 

Pour ses 6 ans, le petit oiseau gazouille gaiement et bouillone d'impatience: elle va bientôt entrer à la grande ecole: en CP, à Sainte-Marie-aux-Mines, l'ecole pour jeune fille bien éduquées. Mais en rentrant de la visite médicale obligatoire des 6 ans, Fray ne gazouille plus gaiement. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais le médecin a dit quelque chose qui a bouleversé ses parents. Quelque chose de grave, suffisament grace pour que les parents confient Fray à Grand-Mère Eléonore pendant quelques temps. 

Fray essaye de poser des question à ses Grand-Parents, mais ils ne répondent jamais et essayent de détourner son attention en lui offrant plein de nouveau jouets. Pendant ce temps, les parents de Fray ont fait lancer une enquète sur le CCGM. 

Car la maman de Fray n'est pas sa mère. 

Aucun autre medecin n'avait fait le rapprochement auparavant, mais en comparant le génome de Fray à celui de sa mère, le medecin scolaire avait découvert qu'il était impossible qu'elles soient parentes. Fray est bien la fille de son père, mais sa mère est...quelqu'un d'autre. Impensable, inconcevable, il aurait-il eut une erreur lors des manipulations d'ovules, un echange? L'enquête du CCGM révéla bien pire. 

La maman de Fray est stérile, completement, ses ovules inachevés. En réalité, cela arrive de plus en plus souvent dans les dernières génération de coordinators. A force de modifier, transformer et perfectionner le génome, les fonctions reproductrices humaines ont été endommagées au point qu'en réalité plus de 60 des coordinators ne peuvent avoir d'enfants sans assistance médicale. Bien sûr, les gouvernements et les medecins se gardent bien de diffuser trop largement cette information, et comme la grande majorité des couples passe par un centre CCGM quand il veut un enfant, personne n'a conscience du danger. Mais dans de très rares cas, la sterilité est totale. Et c'était le cas pour la fille de la famille Alstair. Les malheureux couples dans ce cas-là ne peuvent que pleurer de desespoir et se tourner vers une improbable adoption. Mais les enfants orphelins sont rares sur PLANT, il y a peu de chance de voir jamais comblé ce désir d'enfant . Comme le jeune couple Alstair n'a pas été informé de cette stérilité, le CCGM leur a fourni un enfant malgrè tout. Comment? En prenant un ovule d'une autre femme? Oui. 

Alors, se disent les Alstair, il y a une femme de notre colonie, qui est passé par ce centre elle aussi, et un des ses ovules surnuméraire a été utilisé pour Fray. Qui est-elle, qu'on puisse la rencontrer? Mais la réponse a cette question glace le sang du couple de coordinator. Car ce n'est pas l'ovule d'une femme de la colonie qui a été utilisé pour Fray, mais un ovule de NATURALE, importé de la Terre. Et il n'y a pas que Fray qui soient concernée, d'autres enfants ont aussi bénéficier des ovules et des spermatozoides de Naturals Terrien. Pour le chef du laboratoire, tous les moyens étaient bons pour permettre aux parents d'avoir un enfant, et au laboratoire de gagner sa réputation hors norme. Le procès dura longtemps, et le juge décida que rien de cette affaire ne devait transpirer pour ne pas affoler les populations. Le laboratoire changea complement d'équipe et repartit sur des bases plus saines, une important compensation financière fut versée au Alstair, et tout fut terminé. 

Malheureusement, Fray ne revit jamais sa maman, ni son papa. Tout ce long procès, ces epreuves et ces terribles révélations avaient brisé completement le jeune couple. La maman de Fray découvri au fond de son cur un racisme inavoué contre les naturals, et la seule pensée de s'approcher de Fray la revulsait. Et de toute façon, Fray n'était pas sa fille. Elle voulu l'abandonner, mais ses parents s'y opposèrent avec force. Eux aimaient Fray comme leur véritable petite fille. Finalement, ils obtinrent la garde de l'enfant. La maman de Fray quitta la colonie, abandonna les mines et changea de nom. Et elle ne reprit jamais contact avec les siens. Le papa de Fray disparut un beau jour sans avoir lui non plus revu sa fille depuis le début du proçes. Et Fray se retrouva toute seule avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère. 

Ce fut difficile de lui expliquer, et elle pleura beaucoup.On ne lui dit pas tout, mais Fray comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas comme tout les autres enfants, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle cherchait quoi, et elle se trouva une réponse.   
Fray: "Grand-mère, ce qui manque à Fray pour être bien, ce sont des ailes, hein?"   
Grand-mère: " Des ailes, qu'est-ce que tu raconte mon petit oiseau?"   
Fray: "Ben oui, je suis un oiseau, mais je n'ai pas d'ailes." 


	3. etincelle

  
**Chapitre 3: Etincelle**

Malgrè ces évenements, Fray eut une enfance heureuse, choyée par ses grands-parents, sur la Colonie Maius 714. Elle travaillait bien à l'école, avait des amis comme tout le monde et apprenait à piloter. 

Fray avait décider de remedier à son absence d'aile en apprenant à piloter les Flyers. C'est un modèle de vaisseau bi-place, conçu pour voler en atmoshpère et dans l'espace, originellement utilisé par l'armée. Ils avaient été remplacés par les armures mobiles, et les vaisseaus devenus inutiles s'étaient recyclés dans le civil... ainsi que leurs pilotes. En particulier, la très dynamique école de pilotage de la colonie était dirigée par un de ces militaires retiré, ou plutot une. L'officier Zaft Murrue Lamiasu (une coordinator) avait été remercié pour ses bon et loyaux services quelques années auparavant, après une amputation du bras la rendant inapte au service militaire. Mais avec quelques aménagement, elle pouvait toujours piloter les Flyers avec autant de maestria qu'avant. Ainsi, avec Mwu, le soldat de l'alliance qui l'avait bléssée (un natural lui aussi retiré de l'armée), elle avait monté cette école de pilotage, puis elle s'était marié. Tout les deux se consacrent maintenant à la formation de jeunes pilotes civils, soutenu par la fondation des Mines. 

Ainsi entre l'école et les vols en Flyers, la vie de Fray se passait tranquillement. Et la petite fille grandit pour entrer au collège, toujours à Sainte-Marie, avec sa meilleure copine Sassy. 

C'est le jour de la sortie scolaire et dans le bus, les jeunes élèves de sixième s'agitent et papotent, n'ecoutant guère les reprises à l'ordre de leur professeur. Dans le car, il y a aussi des élèves de CM1 qui font la même visite: le centre de surveillance militaire du port. Ces visites ont lieu dans un cadre particulier, car ZAFT n'est pas très apprécié dans la colonie suite a un certain nombre de bavures. Souhaitant redorer leur images, le haut commandement a organisé des opérations "portes ouvertes" pour les enfants. Bien sûr les petites têtes qui se chamaillent dans le bus l'ignorent et ils sont tout content d'aller voir le port et les vaisseaux spatiaux.   
Fray, elle connaît bien le port grace à ses nombreux vols dans l'espace, l'ecole possédant un hangar de Flyers dans le port même. Elle est aussi bien habitée à l'absence de gravité, et c'est pour cette raison que la sous-officier chargée de guider les sixièmes vers le hangar demande à Fray de porter son café au général. La pauvre sous-officier complètement débordée par ces enfants agités et non habituée à jouer les guides est par conséquent en retard dans son service, et le café du général est un rituel sacré. Fray accepte de bon cur de lui rendre ce service. Munie d'une tasse (avec couvercle) fumante de café chaud, elle entre dans la salle de controlle aux grandes baies vitrée donnant sur l'arrivée des vaisseau. 

C'est une salle impressionante de par ses dimensions, pleine d'ecrans, d'ordinateurs et d'opérateurs en uniforme de Zaft, surveillant avec attention tout l'espace envirronnant et les vaisseau qui se entrent et sortent de la colonie. D'ordinaire il y règne un brouhaha permanent dut au cliquetis des touches des clavier, au bip des differents ecran et aux conversations des opérateurs. Mais aujourd'hui un silence lourd accueille Fray. Indécise, elle se glisse en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer vers le haut de la salle où le général Zala officie habituellement. 

Mauvais choix, c'est apparament là le nud du problème. le général Zala fait face à l'institutrice des CM1 qui tient derrière elle un petit garçon de la classe. Fray le connaît de vue, car ses parents sont ingénieurs aux Mines. L'entreprise minière de la colonie a beaucoup de contact avec les entreprises terriennes, et le jeune couple Kent a effectué a une époque de nombreux voyage d'affaires sur Terre. Ils en étaient revenu avec un petit bébé à la peau sombre, adopté là-bas, dans un pays du Sud. Ils l'appelèrent Yoran et c'est un Natural. 

M. Zala tonne: " Un sale Natural! Comment osez vous faire entrer cette engeance au cur de nos installations militaires!"   
l'institutrice:" C'est juste un enfant, et il est citoyen de cette colonie..."   
Zala: "C'est un ennemi! Ecartez-vous!" 

Sortant son arme, le général la pointe sur l'institutrice dont les jambes la lachent de terreur. Elle tombe à terre et le général se tourne vers le petit garçon tout noir tétanisé par la peur. Voyant tous les adultes figés et n'osant protester, Fray se fache et vient se planter entre l'arme et le petit garçon, son café toujours en main. 

Fray: "Vous devriez avoir honte! vous, un grand, de vous en prendre à plus petit que vous! C'est juste un enfant! Et les soldats, ils sont la pour proteger les enfants qui feront le pays de demain, c'est Grand-mère qui l'a dit!"   
Zala: "Ce n'est pas cet RACE d'enfants qui feront l'avenir, ces sales naturals..."   
fray: "C'est pas une race, les naturals! Ce sont des humains, comme vous, moi et tout le monde! Les races, ça n'existe pas!"   
Zala: "Dégage, fillette." 

Fray n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres, et elle a horreur de ça. Alors sans même réflechir, elle lance le contenu brulant de la tasse à la tête menaçante en face d'elle. Le général pousse un cri de douleur et de rage. Electrisé par le cri, le petit garçon retrouve toute sa mobilité, et détale en courant pour tenter de fuir cet endroit si dangereux. Instantanément, la salle se divise en trois clan: Un voulant rattraper le garçon, un voulant aider le garçon à s'enfuir, et un troisieme qui se plonge dans les taches habituelles en faisant mine de ne rien voir de ce qui ce passe. Mais avant que les clans un et deux ne puisse s'opposer, Patrick Zala, fou de rage, attrappe la petite Fray par le bras et l'envoie voler dans la salle. La petite fille crie quand sa jambe gauche heurte avec violence le bord d'un ecran, et le choc la fait tourbillonner tandis qu'elle traverse toute la salle. Sa tête finit par heurter le bord de la baie vitré, et Fray reste là, inerte, en suspension. L'agitation s'empare de la salle quand l'ordre féroce du général retentit: "Rattrapez ce gamin!" 

Maintenant, le chaos est complet. Yoran a réussit à grimper sur une rangée d'ecran et il court pour echapper aux officiers à sa poursuite. Dans toute la salle, ce n'est que dispute et bousculades entre ceux souhaitant le proteger, et ceux obéissant aux ordres. L'institutrice aussi a reprit courage et ayant atteint une rangée d'ordinateurs dégagée, elle fait signe à Yoran. Toujours courant au dessus des écrans, Yoran se dirige vers sa maitresse qui tend les bras pour l'accueillir. Une détonation éclate dans la confusion, imposant le silence brusquement. Une petite brulure vient piquer la joue gauche de Yoran pour frapper en pleine poitrine la jeune institutrice. Yoran figé voit la jeune femme tomber, les yeux fixes, le sang coulant goutte a goutte sur son chemisier blanc. Le revolver meurtrier de Zala s'ajuste sur sa petite victime toute noire. 

Mais un appel d'air extrement puissant le désequilibre et entraine le petit garçon tandis que tous le monde s'accroche la où il peut. La verrière est grande ouverte et l'air de la salle s'echappe par l'ouverture. 

Fray avait repris conscience et elle avait frappé du poing sur le bouton d'ouverture d'urgence juste à sa porté. Maintenant, elle et Yoran sont emporté par l'aspiration vers le vide sidéral! heureusement, les sécurités automatiques s'enclenchent et tous les sas se ferment, retenant à l'interieur du port les deux enfants qui ont réussi à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Fray profite de leur élan pour atteindre une porte de secours et elle tire rapidement Yoran à l'interieur des couloirs. Le petit pleure et Fray essaye de le rassurer.   
Fray:"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se sauver. Je connais bien les passages. On va aller au port des Flyers, on pourra sortir par là." 

Rapidement, de couloirs en sas, ils arrivent tous les deux dans la section des Flyers, où la gravité est de nouveau normale. Fray se redresse pour se receptionner sur les deux pieds, mais à l'instant où sa jambe gauche touche le sol, la douleur la fait hurler et elle s'ecroule.   
Yoran: " Qu'est ce que t'as? Fray!"   
Fray: "Ma jambe... j'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai très tres mal!"   
La main crispée sur sa jambe qui la torture, Fray relève la tête en entendant le sas derrière elle s'ouvrir sur un soldat pointant son fusil en leur direction.   
le soldat: "Plus un geste!"   
Puis appelant les autres de son groupe plus loin: "Ils sont là!" 

Fray attrape Yoran et le serrre contre elle, tandis que le militaire avance sur eux. Mais une lourde clé anglaise lancée avec précision le percute à la tête et l'assome direct. L'homme tombe en arrière. Jaillisant de derrière un Flyers proche, Murrue bondit au-dessus de Fray et verrouille le sas d'accès, sécurisant la zone. L'habile lanceur de clé anglaise, Mwu, se penche sur Fray avec un sourire rassurant et protecteur.   
Mwu: "Alors, bébé oiseau, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore mise?"   
Fray: "Professeur Mwu! Ils veulent tuer le petit garçon, et le général..."   
Mwu: "On sait, on a suivi par l'intermediaire de la com. Tu es blessée? Tu saignes..."   
Effectivement, le sang coule de sa tête , elle ne l'avait pas senti avant. Mwu lui noue un foulard autour de la tête en pansement de fortune puis il examine rapidement le garçon, qui à part une estafilade à la joue, est indemne.   
Fray: "J'ai mal à la jambe aussi..." 

Murrue a verrouillé tous les sas d'accès et elle fait un signe à son mari pour qu'il se dépéche. Il aquiesce et prend Fray avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Puis il la porte pour l'installer à la place du copilote dans leur Flyer, tandis que Murrue s'installe aux poste de pilotage.   
Mwu: "On va vous faire sortir de là en vitesse, et on t'emmène direct à l'hopital, t'inquiete pas." 

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux Flyers s'envolent par la porte intérieure, l'un transportant Fray et Murrue, l'autre Mwu et Yoran. Ils s'engagent à grande vitesse de dédale de large couloir menant à l'interieur de la colonie, prenant des chemins détournés. Et pour cause, un signal d'alerte est en train de retentir dans tout le port, et il ne fait aucun doute que les MS gardant les passages principaux n'aient l'ordre de tirer à vue. Mwu et Murrue ont réglé l'OS de leur apparail sur l'option "Combat", celle utilisée par l'armée autrefois, et qu'ils n'ont jamais effacé. Un voyant rouge clignote et les deux Flyers se séparent brusquement. Une lueur rouge les frole, et une explosion retentit devant eux: un Zaku vient de les reperer et les canarde avec son fusil. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel Zaku, c'est le Zaku Rouge du fils ainé de Patrick Zala, Sohn (NdA: personnage rajouté). Les deux vaisseau accelerent la vitesse et louvoient pour echapper à leur poursuivant, mais il les suit de près et ne cesse de leur tirer dessus. Par radio, les deux pilotes se mettent d'accord.   
Mwu: "Il faut qu'on se sépare, Murrue, fonce vers l'hopital, je vais l'occuper..."   
Mais Fray n'est pas d'accord, et elle intervient de son siege.   
Fray: "Yoran ne sait pas piloter, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Et puis, comme tu es un ancien de l'Alliance, Mwu, si tu t'opposes à l'armée, tu vas te faire expulser! ça ira pour moi. Vous vous sauvez et on s'occupe de lui."   
Murrue: "Fray a raison, à deux nous avons toutes les chances de réussir. et c'est ce garçon la cible principale. Amène le aux Mines, ils vous cacheront."   
Mwu: "... soyez prudentes toutes les deux." 

Le Flyers des deux garçons accellere brusquement, alors que celui des filles fait Volte-face et fonce droit sur le Zaku rouge. Au dernier moment, Murrue change de cap et s'engage dans un couloir latéral, le Zaku à ses trousses. Sous la pluie de tir, Murrue et Fray ont du mal à tenir l'apparail.   
Fray: "Murrue, comment marche le module de tir? je sais qu'il est toujours monté sur ton appareil."   
Murrue: " Fray! tu ne veux quand même pas..."   
Fray: " Si! je veux lui tirer dessus! Sinon on n'y arrivera pas!"   
Murrue: " Mais Fray, tu peux le tuer!"   
Fray: "Oui mais moi, Je ne veux pas mourir!"   
Murrue: "... Entre la commande "FFIRE", et utilise le bouton bleu pour tirer. Nous avons peut de reserve, alors ne tire que quand le Zaku est bien centré dans le viseur."   
Fray: "ok!" 

Maintenant, il n'est plus question de fuite, mais de combat. Murrue retrouve tous ses reflexes de pilotes d'elite Zaft en quelques secondes, et fait faire une volte au Flyers avec maestria, secondé par Fray. Plus rapide et maniable que le Zaku, le Flyers contourne le Zaku et lui envoie une volée de tirs dans le dos, réussissant à endommager les propulseurs de vol. La prudence aurait du le faire se retirer, mais sans doute le fils a-t-il hérité du caractère de son père, et il continue de se battre avec le petit Flyers. Dans le cockpit, Fray tient bien le rythme du combat, mais elle commence à se sentir de plus en plus cotonneuse. Sa blessure à la tête la lance et celle à la jambe resonne à chaque changement de direction.   
Fray: "Murrue, je me sens un peu bizarre."   
Murrue: "Tiens bon, Fray. et surtout ne t'endors pas! ok?"   
Fray: "d'accord.."   
Mais sa tête est de plus en plus lourde, et ses yeux se ferment malgré elle...   
Murrue: "Fray! tire!"   
Un ultime sursaut, et Fray appuie sur la détente avant de perdre completement conscience. Elle ne voit pas son tir faire mouche et le Zaku exploser en une gerbe de feu. Murrue donne toute la puissance des réacteur et part droit vers l'hopital civil, inquiète. 

Sur le toit de l'hopital, le service d'urgence alertés par Mwu est prêt à intervenir, et ils emmènent rapidement à l'interieur. La grand-mere Eleonore est deja là. Mais avant de suivre sa fille, elle donne à Murrue un pass pour qu'elle se réfugie à l'interieur de l'usine des Mines immédiatement, avec Mwu et Yoran. La jeune femme décolle sur-le-champ et part, juste à temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, les MS Zaku de Zaft se posent sur le toit, arme au poing. L'hopital est maintenant cerné par les militaires, qui entrent violement, renversant tables et chaises, bousculant malades et bléssés sans ménagement. Ils arrivent à la salle où l'equipe médicale tente de ranimer Fray depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais sur l'electro cardiogramme, le signal reste desesperment plat, et le medecin finit par annoncer a Eleonore :   
"C'est fini." 

Un peu génés, les soldats reculent et sortent de la salle. A peine sont-ils sortit que les medecins et infirmier s'addressent un regard de conivence, et montrent à Eleonore les fils sectionnés des electrodes: normal qu'aucun signal ne s'affiche. Fray est sauvée! mais ils ont monté cette mise en scène pour qu'elle echappe aux soldats. Tout le monde continue de jouer le jeu, Eleonore sanglote, le medecin remplit le certificat de deces et l'infirmière cache Fray sous un draps. 

Dans le hall principal de l'hopital, l'agitation est à son comble. M. Clyne, un des adjoints du Maire de la Colonie, est arrivé pour se placer entre le personnel et ZAFT, réclamant des explication pour cette intrusion dans un hopital civil. L'officier de ZAFT ne se laisse pas faire et le ton monte. Eleonore rentre elle aussi dans la bataille, ainsi que le directeur de l'hopital, qui dit qu'il va porter plainte auprès du juge des affaires militaires. 

C'est ensuite le Maire lui-même qui arrive, mais il n'ose par rentrer dans le conflit et ordonne à tout le monde de se disperser.   
M. Clyne:" M le maire, nous devons défendre nos citoyens contre toute violence abusive..."   
Le Maire: "Nous allons ordonner une enquete. Messieurs, Mesdames, retournez à vos occupations. Messieurs les militaires, si vous voulez bien me conduire à votre superieur."   
Le maire sort de l'hopital, presque courbé devant ZAFT, sous les regards indignés des habitants de sa colonie. D'une voix claire, retentissante dans le lourd silence, Eleonore dit à M. Clyne.   
Eleonore:" Si vous voulez proteger la colonie, je vous soutiendrais, et les mines aussi." 


	4. Enfants des Mines

  
**Chapitre 4: Enfants des mines.**

Le soi-disant corps de Fray est chargé dans une ambulance pour être ramené chez les Alstair. La petite fille a une fracture de la jambe et un leger traumatisme cranien, mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. Eleonore a fait venir son medecin personnel pour s'occuper d'elle. Au cur de la maison, loin des regard espion de ZAFT qui pourraient reveler la supercherie, Fray peut ouvrir les yeux sur les visages de sa Grand-mère et de Yoran. Ils sont à l'abri maintenant. 

Malgrè le black-out imposé, les nouvelles ont très vite filtrés dans la colonie et la population s'agite. Les mineurs n'ont jamais été tres amis avec les militaires, mais cette fois c'est ils ont vraiment passé les bornes. Et ZAFT continue à se faire mal voir en forçant les groupes à se disperser dans les rues. L'inquiétude et la colère commencent à s'installer dans la colonie, qui ce soir tombe vite dans le silence, malgré les paroles apaisantes du Maire que plus personne ne croit. Par contre, la cote de l'adjoint Clyne a grimpé en flèche. Il a toujours été tres apprécié par les citoyens, et maintenant sa prise de position ferme contre les violences militaires n'a fait que renforcer sa popularité. 

Du coté de Zaft, qui peut imaginer la rage et le desespoir du General Zala à la vue des restes carbonisés du Zaku de son fils ainé? ( _NdA: son deuxième fils Athrun vit avec sa mère Lenore sur la Colonie Junius 7, ils ont divorcé._) 

Tout ça à cause de ce sale Natural, et de cette rousse! Et de penser qu'il y en a d'autres, de ces êtres répugnant, de ces humains de seconde catégorie, dans la colonie... Ils vont payer! 

Tandis que le général balance ses imprécations, il ne fait guère attention aux agissements d'un des opérateurs radio, qui est en train de diffuser un message d'alerte dans la colonie sur les canaux privés. Cet homme, le sous-officier Athla, est marié à une femme Naturalle, et ils ont deux enfants. Il tremble pour eux, et pour les autres Naturals et enfants de la colonie. 

Qaund la jeune Madame Athla reçoit le message de son mari, elle ne reflechit pas plus de trente secondes. Elle empoigne ses deux enfants, Kira et Cagali, les jette dans la voiture et démarre en trombe vers son bureau des Mines. Elle travaille au service du convoyage, et elle sait bien que ZAFT n'osera jamais entrer dans ces locaux. Elle n'est guère surprise de trouver là les parents de Yoran, les La Fraga, et d'autres familles comportants des Naturals. Cagali court rejoindre Yoran, qui est dans sa classe, et les autres enfants pendant que les adultes discutent sur la marche à suivre. 

Pour Eléonore, la solution est simple: " Toutes les personnes à risques doivent se sauver au plus vite... je pense vers la station minière Faraway. Il n'y a pas de militaire là-bas, c'est trop loin. Nous vous cacherons dans une barge minière en partance."   
La mort dans l'ame, tous acceptent la proposition. Mais la survie est au prix de l'exil. 

D'autres familles rejoignent le petit groupe cachés dans les soutes de la barge de transport, avec un bagage minimal. Eleonore et ses assistants leur feront parvenir le reste de leur affaires lors des voyages suivants. Fray a été confiée à Mme Athla jusqu'à ce que sa Grand-mère puisse la rejoindre, et avec Cagali, Kira, Yoran et Sassy, elle regardent s'eloigner la colonie 714 par la fenetre du poste de pilotage.   
Sassy: "C'est pas juste... c'est notre maison. Pourquoi c'est nous qui devons partir?"   
Fray, elle, a prit sa décision.   
Fray: "On reviendra. On les fera partir et on reviendra! promis!"   
Elle a décidé d'entrer en guerre. 


	5. Resistance de Fer

**Chapitre 5: Resistance de Fer**

Quand Fray veut quelque chose, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et elle veut se battre. Pour les mineurs, elle est devenue un symbole à présent, celui de la résistance. Pour les enfants, effrayés par les violences dont ils ont été témoins ou victimes, elle est l'exemple à suivre. Au lieu de suivre des cours ordinaires, les enfants et les adultes exilés à Faraway ont appris à se battre et à utiliser les armes et les équipements militaires, sous la direction de Murrue et Mwu. 

Faraway est suffisament eloigné de tout pour que personne ne s'inquiete de ce qui s'y passe. En plein cur de la ceinture d'asteroides, c'est une mine qui extrait les minerais des astéroides alentour, presque une mini-colonie. Il est aisé d'acheter des armes et des equipements pour la riche fondation des mines et de les amener là, pour que les enfants apprenent à s'en servir. Et pourquoi les enfants devraient-ils se battre? Parce qu'ils le veulent, parce qu'ils ont besoin de prendre les armes pour exorciser leurs peurs et leur traumatisme. Et aussi parce que seuls des enfants peuvent réussir. 

Réussir à reprendre la colonie à ZAFT. 

Mais dans quel monde vit-on, mes braves gens, pour que des enfants doivent se battre contre les soldats censés les défendre? 

et pourtant, la colonie Maius 714 est effectivement completement aux mains de ZAFT à présent. C'est presque devenu une zone de non droit. Le juge militaire de la zone, chargé de veiller à ce que les soldat n'outrepassent pas leurs droits est completement acquis à Patrick Zala et à sa cause. Toutes les plaintes déposées par les civils contre des militaires sont classées sans suite. Ne craignant plus de chatiment, les soldats deviennent de plus en plus aggressif envers la population, comme en pays conquis. Il faut dire de plus que les sodlats envoyés à Maius 714 ne sont pas les meilleurs, c'est quasiment une terre d'exil, où on envoie les gens qu'ont veut mettre au placard, dont on ne sait pas quoi faire. Il y a de nombreux militaires qui sont passés par la cour martial dans ces régiments, et maintenant qu'ils savent que tout est permit, ils peuvent laisser aller toute leurs pulsions violentes avec la bénédiction du général Zala. 

Nombre de population aurait été brisée par de tels actes, les gens auraient préférés fuir, mais pas les mineurs, attachés viscéralement à leur colonie, à leur Mines. Et dans le secret, soutenu par l'entreprise, les armes s'entassent dans les entrepots. Les réseaux de solidarité et d'espionnage s'organisent, les bureaux des Mines deviennent de vrais quartier généreux de résistance. Et tout cela dans le plus grand secret. Les mineurs font bloc contre ZAFT. 

Dans la ceinture d'astéroides, Fray et les autres enfants s'entrainent durs. La petite fille s'est revelée etre une combattante de génie, et une chef d'équipe incomparable. Elle a 14 ans à présent, et au lieu de penser à se maquiller, elle apprends à mener un assaut . Son nom de code: Bébé Oiseau. Toujours à ses cotés, pour la strategie et la collecte d'information, Yoran la suit dans la bataille. Nom de code Tout-noir. L'amie de Fray, féminine à souhait, tireuse d'elite et surnommée Bébé-Ruban, a formé une équipe avec l'amie de Yoran, Cagali, garçon manqué et spécialiste du corps à corps, nom de code P'tit-mec. Kira, le frère de Cagali fait équipe avec la fille de M.Clyne, Lacus, que son père a mit à l'abri quand il a commencé la bataille politique contre ZAFT. 

En desaccord avec le précédent maire, il a monté son propre parti avec comme crédo le refus de la violence militaire, et le départ de Zaft de la colonie! Autant dire qu'il fut élu à une écrasante majorité aux éléctions municipales suivantes. Assisté par M. Alstair, il prépara, malgré les menaces constantes du général Zala, un projet de loi pour obtenir le retrait des militaires et la possibilité à la colonie elle-meme d'assurer sa défense. Le projet était achevé, et M. Clyne partit pour la Colonie Plant 001 et le Council pour le soutenir. Mais sa navette n'atteint jamais son but. Un "accident" eut lieu et on perdit tout contact avec lui. 

L'enquete que mena ZAFT ne donna evidement aucun résultat. Par contre, celle menée plus discretement par les Mines rassembla nombre de preuves flagrante de la culpapilité des forces armées de ZAFT...ainsi que l'evidence que les Militaires ne reculent devant rien pour empecher ce projet. 

Quand la jeune Lacus apprit la nouvelle à Faraway, elle décida de reprendre le combat de son père et d'aller elle-même défendre ce projet devant le Council. Mais encore faut-il pouvoir aller jusqu'au Council, avec les vaisseaux de ZAFT qui tirent à vue sur quiconque sort de la colonie, sauf les barges minières... du moins tant qu'elles partent vers la ceinture d'asteroide. Malheureusement les barges et les vaisseaux civils sont bien trop lent pour echapper aux militaires. 

C'est Yoran qui a eut l'idée: "Et si on leur volait un de leur vaisseau, aux ZAFT?"   



	6. Les ailes d'acier

****

Chapitre 6: Les ailes d'acier 

Il est très tôt et l'aube artificielle n'est pas encore levée dans la colonie 714. L'Archangel, le tout dernier modèle de Vaisseau de ZAFT est encore tranquillement dans son hangar au spatio-port, attendant les membres de son équipage. Il vient tout juste d'être terminé, et doit bientôt partir pour son premier vol. Le jeune capitaine Ray, chargé de cette tache, est deja à l'œuvre sur le Pont supérieur, avec l'officier CIC et un programmateur. C'est pour lui une chance unique de sortir de ce "trou à rats" comme il l'appelle. Suite à quelques malheureux evenements impliquant une jeune et belle épouse d'un haut fonctionnaire, sa carrière avait prit un tournant brutal pour arriver à la colonie Maius 714. Le premier vol de l'Archangel est pour Ray son passeport pour la réhabilitation. Alors il prend très à cœur de verifier le moindre détail.

Mais c'est sous la carapace de métal que se passent les choses interressantes. Une vingtaine d'enfants et adolescents se sont glissés par les tuyaux d'alimentation en oxygène. Ils sont entrés par le centre de pressurisation, situé plus loin dans la spatioport. Les réseaux d'aerations alimentent la totalité du Port et ils sont relié aux vaisseaux en cale. Les enfants ont suivi les embranchements sans se tromper et se sont glissés par l'etroite valve qui relie l'Archangel. Un adulte ne pourrait pas passer, mais ces enfants, si. Toujours dissimulé dans les conduits d'aeration, ils se dispersent chacun vers leur objectif.

Ils ont répétés cette manœuvre tant de fois, dans la maquette taille réelle de l'Archangel qui a été construit sur Faraway (grace aux plans dérobés par les ingénieurs). Ils attendent ce moment depuis si longtemps. Depuis plus d'un an qu'ils travaillent sans relache pour préparer ce jour. Le jour où ils reprennent leur colonie aux militaires.

Fray et Yoran font un petit signe de main en se séparant de Cagali et Sassy, puis ils poursuivent leur chemin vers l'avant du vaisseau.

Les trois hommes dans la cabine de pilotage ne s'y attendaient pas. Deux petites formes vetues de gris sombre qui bondissent du plafond et les mettent en joue en criant: "Pas un geste!"   
L'officier CIC ne prend pas au serieux les armes maniées par ses deux enfants et esquisse le geste de prendre son revolver. La detonation claque et l'homme s'effondre. Fray ne manque jamais sa cible. Le capitaine Ray reconnaît la maitrise digne d'un soldat, et fait signe au programmateur de se rendre. Tous les deux sont menotés à un des sieges à l'arrière. Fray s'installe sur le siege du Capitaine, Yoran à la place du programmateur et leurs petites mains volent sur les claviers. Une fenetre de comunication s'ouvre sur le visage boudeur de Cagali.   
Cagali: "La soute est sous controlle."   
Fray: "Le Pont aussi, commencez à charger, j'ouvre le sous-sas."   
Un sas s'ouvre sur l'exterieur des hangars, dans une zone visible par une seule caméra de surveillance... dont l'écran est sous les yeux de la femme d'un mineur, surveillante de ZAFT, qui ne donne évidemment pas l'alerte quand elle voit entrer dans le vaisseau un petit groupe de gens n'appartenant pas à ZAFT. Le sas se referme, ni vu, ni connu.

L'aube est proche désormais, et le ciel artificiel commence à rougoyer. Mais au lieu de virer rapidement au bleu, il se fige dans un rouge ardent. Les civils pointent le doigt vers le ciel et un seul cri sort de toutes les lèvres: "Opération RED DAWN!"

Un Sifflement strident retentit dans le Port quand l'Archangel démarre ses réacteurs à pleine puissance et décolle, déclenchant une cohue incroyable dans le centre de controle. Puis tout devient noir, l'electricité vient d'être coupé dans tout le spatioport. Profitant de l'immobilisation complete des securités et des portes, le lourd vaisseau avance droit dans le sas, tire dans une porte fermée et tournant le dos à l'espace, entre dans le ciel rouge de Maius 714.

Derrière lui, dans toute la zone militaire du Port, il laisse une mare de sang. Profitant de l'obscurité et de la surprise, les Mineurs infiltré dans ZAFT ont tirés sur les ZAFT fidèles à Zala et ont sabotés les machines. Maintenant, ça mitraille dans tout les cotés dans les couloirs. La resistance civile venant en renforts des Mineurs, les militaires perdront vite le Spatioport.

Sous la coque de l'Archangel, les civiles de Maius 714 se dirigent, armés et bien organisés vers les positions militaires. Dans la base principale, l'alerte a été donné et les redoutables MS s'appretent à décoller pour mater ces civils rebelless.

Fray: "Feu!"   
Les canons de l'archangel entrent en action. les rayons ultra-calorique rouges et verts jaillissent en direction de la base, la transformant instantanément en un champ de flamme. Un deuxième tir vient frapper les reserves de MS qui explosent. L'armée des civils peut maintenant deferler et achever ce qu'il reste de soldats dans la colonie. Mais l'Archangel a encore du travail à accomplir.

Sur le Pont Interieur, Fray dirige le vaisseau avec determination. Sassy s'est installée en CIC et Yoran à un des ordinateur de controlle. Trois jeunes ingénieurs viennent completer l'équipe de pilotage. Assise sur un siege de VIP, la jeune Lacus Clyne tient entre ses mains croisé un lourd dossier: le projet de son père, et à coté d'elle, la totalité des plaintes déposées par les civils contre ZAFT et les enquetes menées par les mineurs.

L'Archangel se dirige vers une des usines minières et plonge le nez en avant vers les quai de débarquement. Les sas s'ouvrent devant lui et il descend dans les profondeur de la colonie. Au cour de sa descente, des nuées de Flyers viennent l'environner et il arrive rapidement dans l'espace... pour tomber droit sur les vaisseaux de ZAFT. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir arriver l'ennemi par le bas de la colonie, mais Fray savait qu'ils étaient dans la zone et qu'ils n'auront aucun renforts à cause du Port envahi par les civils.

Elle est donc la première à faire feu, et faire mouche. Les Flyers, nuée de frelons meurtriers, se ruent sur les MS pendant que Fray continue de détruire les petits vaisseaux ancien modèle avec le sien. Le vaisseau Amiral ordonne le signal de la retraite et part en direction de l'orbite exterieure suivi par quelques vaisseaus intacts et pourchassé par les tirs des Flyers et de Fray.

Fray: " Arretez la poursuite, nous n'avons pas le temps. Murrue?"   
Le visage de la pilote apparaît: "Compte sur moi pour la suite, Fray. On va recuperer les vaisseau retenu au port pour organiser la défense pendant l'absence de l'Archangel."   
fray: " Merci. Et maintenant, Archangel, pleine vitesse! droit sur PLANT Januarius 001!" 


	7. Enfants et soldats

chapitre 7: Enfants et soldats

A pleine vitesse de ses propulseurs, l'Archangel avance vers la colonie Januarius 1et le siège du Council. Les rebelles qui se sont emparés du vaisseau profitent du voyage pour se détendre un peu avant la confrontation avec les plus hauts fonctionnaires. Les enfants se sont rassemblés autour de Fray et ils laissent aux adultes le soin de diriger le vaisseau. Parmi les soldats de ZAFT, les quelques survivants de l'attaque sont enfermés dans les prisons, sauf le capitaine et un des programmeur, toujours menoté à un siege du Pont Superieur.

Le trajet se déroule bien, et Fray se retourne sur son siège de commandement pour discuter avec Lacus derrière elle. Son regard croise celui de Ray, et elle reste fixé dessus pour l'étudier. Il profite de l'occasion pour lancer: "Les enfants ne devraient pas jouer avec les armes à feu."  
Tout les petits soldats se tournent en bloc vers le ZAFT, et Cagali explose en premier: "Et bien les adultes non plus!"  
Sassy: "c'est vrai ça, les adultes, ils font n'importe quoi avec des armes! ils tirent meme sur de pauvres enfants sans défenses."  
Yoran: "Nous, on sert des armes pour proteger notre maison! et nos parents! et les autres enfants!"  
Fray: "Nous, on deteste la guerre."  
Ray écoute Fray avec attention.  
Fray: " Et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes obligé de nous battre. Pour faire partir la guerre de chez nous, pour que nous n'ayons plus jamais d'armes pointée sur nous. C'est vous, militaires, qui nous avez appris ce qu'est la guerre. Avant, on ne connaissait pas, c'était la paix chez nous..."  
Ray: " Nous sommes là pour proteger cette paix, justement."  
Cagali: "Menteur!"  
Fray: "Alors pourquoi sommes-nous la et portons nous des armes? Vous savez bien ce qui se passe dans notre colonie, pourtant. Vous trouvez ça normal? "  
Le capitaine ne répond rien, il sait bien que les civils sont mécontents et que quelque chose ne va pas dans le haut commandement des troupes en place, mais de là ce que des enfants prennent les armes... Lacus ouvre le dossier à coté d'elle, et commence à énumérer: " 369 personnes portées disparues, 96 meurtres, 14 698 plaintes pour coups et blessures, 28 156 plaintes pour abus, 7 654 plaintes pour viols déposées contre ZAFT par des civils ou la mairie. Toute classées sans suite. Nous allons les soumettre à la Cour Suprème et réclamer justice. Tous les dossiers sont complets, et s'il le faut, nous diffuserons sur tous les médias l'intégralité des preuves que nous avons."  
Ray: "Et c'est juste pour ça que vous avez tué mon équipage et volé ce vaisseau?"  
Fray: "Non. Nous allons au Council réclamer le départ de ZAFT. Nous assurerons nous même la défense de notre espace et de notre Colonie."  
Yoran: "Fray! on approche de Januarius 001, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"  
Fray: "Il faut s'attendre à tout. Tout les enfants sauf Yoran, Lacus et moi, en planque dans les tuyaux. L'équipe de Beach Pony restera en surveillance du vaisseau, ne laissez personne entrer. l'équipe de Cagali, vous vous infiltrez dans la colonie elle-même pour nous couvrir."

Les petits rebelles aquiescent et disparaissent vite du Pont. Fray et Yoran se concentrent sur l'ecran de controlle.  
Yoran: "j'ai envoyé le certificat de l'Archangel et il a été accepté. On a l'autorisation d'entrer et de se poser au Quai 7..."  
Ray: "C'est sans doute un piège."  
Fray se retourne brusquement.  
Fray: "Comment?"  
Ray: " Regardez tous ces vaisseau aux alentours de ce quai, qui est très excentré. C'est là que les vaisseau suspects sont toujours dirigés."  
Yoran: "Fray! qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"  
Fray: "... allons vers le port civils.."  
Ray: "Il vaut mieux aller vers le quai 25, de manière à se placer entre les vaisseau et la colonie..."  
Fray: " Vous êtes en train d'aider des rebelles a entrer sans autorisation dans la colonie..."  
Ray: "Ma carrière est deja ruinée de toute façons, et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse m'envoyer plus loin que votre colonie perdue dans le vide. Laissez-moi vous aider. Je ne supporte pas de voir des enfants se battre, c'est un échec pour moi."

Une fois détaché, Ray vient se placer derrière Fray et la guide dans des manœuvres d'esquives entre les innombrables plateformes, quai et installations qui entourent la colonie. Voyant que le piège n'a pas fonctionnés, les canons de ZAFT commencent à tirer vers l'Archangel qui esquive en se cachant derrière un vaisseau de fret.  
Fray: " Yoran, tu as établi la liaison avec la station d'onde de la colonie?"  
Yoran: "Oui. On le fait? "  
Fray: "On le fait!"  
Et Yoran fait demarrer le programme concocté par les informaticiens des Mines. Brusquement, sur tous les écrans de la colonie 001 défilent en continu des images insoutenables: civils frappés ou tués par des soldats, photos de cadavres dans un camp militaires, de prisonnier torturés, de filles et d'enfants qui pleurent, d'ecoliers courant sous une pluie de balles avec en haut cette banderolle: "Cela s'est passé cette année dans PLANT". Les services de surveillances, bloquèrent très vite tout le réseau de diffusion, mais de nombreuse personnes avaient eut le temps de voir les images.

Fray: "Yoran, lance un appel sur toute les ondes pour réclamer une audience auprès des parlementaires."  
La réponse est immédiate et une adjointe au Conseil entre en vidéo-conférence avec le Pont de l'Archangel. C'est une femme aux cheveux blancs, Ezalia Jule, qui apparaît à l'ecran, visiblement surprise d'avoir des enfants comme interlocuteur.

Fray: " Nous demandons de toute urgence une audience auprès du Council et de la Cour Suprème pour des faits graves pouvant menacer la survie d'une colonie."  
Les négociations sont rapides, Fray a des arguments solides en main. Tous les dossiers des exactions de ZAFT ont été transmis ,pendant la diversion sur les écrans, à des reporters, des avocats, des organisation de défense des droits de l'homme et des anti-militaristes, avec un virus retardateur. Si une clé de desactivation n'est pas envoyée dans 2 heures, les dossiers apparaitront sur les ordinateurs contactés. Et c'est tout ZAFT qui risque d'en payer les frais... surtout les dirigeants, en fait.

Bientôt, l'Archangel se pose sur le quai reservé aux vaisseaux VIP. Fray, Yoran et Lacus sont acceuillis par Mme Jule à leur sortie de l'appareil, et rapidement conduit au batiment du Council. C'est à Lacus que revient la charge de défendre le projet de son père, tandis que Fray remet une à une toute les plaintes aux juges des Cour Suprême et Martiale. Yoran garde le contact avec les deux filles, pour surveiller que tout se passe bien et au besoin faire intervenir Cagali, infiltrée dans le batiment. Fray a fini sa tache en premier, et elle attend Lacus sur le balcon du grand hall, avec Mme Jule. Cagali est planquée dans le conduit juste à coté d'elle, mais Ezalia l'ignore. Tout ce qu'elle voit, c'est une jeune fille de l'age de son fils qui a mené une rebellion. Quand elle pense que lui est occupé à étudier et sortir avec ses amis du collège... D'ailleurs, le voilà. ses cours sont terminés, et il vient rejoindre sa mère à son bureau. Fray repère le jeune garçon au cheveux blanc qui entre par la porte vitrée et s'arrete pour parler à des gardes.  
Ezalia: " C'est mon fils, Isaak. Il est un peu plus agé que toi... et il ne fait pas la guerre, lui."  
Fray: "... parce que personne ne lui a encore pointé de revolver sur la tête."  
Fray fait un signe discret à Cagali qui lui passe une arme par le conduit d'aération, puis elle grimpe en équilibre sur la rembarde et se tourne vers Mme Jule.  
Fray: "A cette distance, je ne loupe jamais ma cible."  
et elle tend le bras en direction d'Isaak. Voyant le revolver dans la main de Fray, Ezalia se jette sur Fray qui bascule dans le vide et se rattrapes de justesse au bord du balcon. Ezalia anxieusement penchée sur le hall repère son fils plus bas... sain et sauf. Fray tend son arme à la jeune femme sous le choc, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait retiré le chargeur.  
Fray: " Vous voyez, vous aussi vous pouvez faire la guerre, quitte à tuer une petite fille, pour proteger quelqu'un que vous aimez. A Maius 714, il y a plus de 500 000 mères qui ont vu leurs enfants menacés par les militaires... pensez-y. "


	8. Un chardon dans l'espace

**Chapitre 8: Un chardon dans l'espace**

Quand Lacus sort enfin quelques heurs plus tard, c'est avec un sourire de joir profonde et des larmes dans les yeux.   
Lacus: "Nous avons réussi, Fray! La convention a été signée! Notre colonie est desormais indépendante militairement et a obtenu un siège representatif au Council!" 

Il faut maintenant organiser le rapatriement des soldats et le demantelement de la base. Mme Jule se porte volontaire pour accompagner l'Archangel et les vaisseaux-convoyeurs jusqu'à Maius 714. La convention exige un retrait immédiat, et au vue des effectifs censés être sur place, Mme Jule pense que c'est presque mission impossible. Mais avec un air grave, Fray lui assure qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, la base est surement deja rasée, les MS démontés et fondu dans les acieries... et les soldats.. Fray laisse sa phrase en suspend, et se consacre au commandement de l'Archangel sous le regard un peu moqueur de Ray. 

Assise au milieu d'enfants portant mitraillettes, revolver et couteaux, l'envoyée exceptionelle du Council Ezalia Jule n'en mène pas large. Elle est munie d'une convocation immédiate de la cour martiale pour Patrick Zala et tous ses officiers, mais n'est accompagné d'aucun militaire pour faire appliquer cette convocation, cela étant exclu de la convention. Autour d'elle, la petite bande la rassure en lui promettant de lui amener le général pieds et poing liés si jamais il rodait encore dans la colonie.   
Mais toutes les conversations se taisent quand l'image de leur colonie s'affiche sur l'écran. Les petits rebelles exilés à Faraway regardent avec émotion leur colonie. Et Fray prononce d'une voix un peu etranglée: "On est de retour à la maison." 

Alors que Fray s'apprete à quitter le poste de pilotage pour descendre au spatio-port, Ray lui enfonce sa casquette de capitaine sur la tête.   
Ray: " Si un jour tu t'engages dans ZAFT, je promet que je te prends dans mon équipage."   
Fray est toute fière mais réplique: "Je ne deviendrai jamais ZAFT, mais je me battrai pour défendre ma colonie, et aussi les autres, et la paix de tous les hommes de l'univers! Alors on se reverra!"   
Puis elle part en courant sur la passerelle de descente, serant sa casquette de capitaine sur sa tête. Oui, elle le reverra et ils se battront cote à cote pour défendre la paix! 

A la sortie du port, c'est une foule immense qui accueillent les enfants et Mme Jule ébahie. Pas un seul militaire en vue, mais des femmes et des hommes portant des armes allant de la bate de base-ball au bazooka qui s'etendent par milliers sur la place et dans les rues. On peut voir ça et là des traces d'explosion, des batiments endommagés, mais c'est le sourire du triomphe qui s'affiche sur les visages des habitants de Maius 714.   
Sous les vivats et les ovations de la foule, Lacus monte sur un podium improvisé et prend la parole.   
Lacus: "Vous tous, parents, amis, mineurs et citoyens de Maius 714, je vous annonce que notre colonie est desormais une zone exclusivement civile, responsable de la défense de son propre espace aérien et de sa sécurité. Nous ne somme plus un numero parmi les autres, et le nom de Colonie Chardon a été accepté par le Council ainsi que notre embleme: la fleur de chardon et les mains blanche et noire qui se joignent. Cette embleme sera notre idéal, pour qu'à travers nos différences nous sachions voir en tout hommes un frère. Tendons les mains de la paix et de l'amitié à travers l'Univers!"   
Sous les hurlements de joie, les petits héros de l'opération Red Dawn peuvent maintenant se relacher et courir dans les bras de leur famille. Il y a eut des morts parmi les civils, leur noms seront gravés sur la stele des heros, à coté de ceux des victimes de ZAFT. Mais ce soir, ce sont les vivants qui triomphent et la fête démarre spontanement pour envahir la rue. 

Seule Ezalia Jule n'a pas le cur d'y participer. De la base qu'elle est censé faire démonter, il ne reste qu'une place calcinée, des soldats qu'elle est censé ramené, qu'une poignée de survivants traumatisés et une longue liste de disparu. Le vaisseau amiral de Patrick Zala s'est evanoui dans l'espace, mais il n'a pas pu emmener tout les soldats... Alors que sont devenu les autres? ou sont leur corps?   
Elle ne saura jamais. Un corps humain, ça brule très bien, dans les fours et les fonderies d'une usine. Il n'y a ni corps, ni témoins, pas de preuves, les civils n'ont tué personne. 

La nouvelle force de défense commandée par Muurue et Mwu La Fraga décolle dans le ciel de la colonie Chardon. On les appelera les Forces Civiles, et ils seront vêtus de gris. 


	9. Forces Civiles

  
**Chapitre 9: Forces Civiles**

Ah! Le Lycée Sainte-Marie-aux-Mine, son grand batiment blanc, ses cours fleuries, ses salles de classes bourdonnantes, ses jeunes filles en fleur vetues de jupes plissées grises avec leurs petits blazer assortis... et sa section professionnelle Force Civile. Dans la salle de classe de la 1ere F-1, Fray et Sassy révisent ardemment avant que la cloche ne sonne. A tout les coups , le professeur de mécanique militaire va leur faire une interrogation surprise, et elles n'ont pas bien appris le cours sur les MS Bacow à cause de leur soirée passée au centre de tir... mais s'exercer au nouveau type de mitraillette est tellement plus interressant que d'apprendre la mécanique! Les autres élèves rentrent dans la salle peu à peu, une large majorité de jeunes filles, toutes des apprentis soldat. Plus de la moitié des cours est consacré à l'apprentissage des techniques militaires et , à 16 ans, elles ont deja toute participé à des batailles réelles. Ce sont les filles des Forces Civiles. 

Apres la proclamation de l'indépendance militaire de la colonie Chardon, les offres de formation vers les metiers militaires ont ouvert immédiatement dans toutes les écoles... et tout aussi vite, les classes ont été remplis d'élèves, majoritairement feminins. C'etait une sorte d'idée préconçue à Chardons: les hommes à la mines, les femmes à ZAFT... maintenant c'est devenu les hommes à la mines et les femmes aux Forces Civiles. C'est vrai, après tout, ça fait plus viril d'être un mineur... et c'est aux femmes de proteger les enfants et la maison quand les époux sont au mines. Un vieux reste de machisme, sans doute. Et donc il n'y a quasiment que des filles aux forces civiles. Yoran, en Seconde F-3, est une exception, Kira en terminale F-1 aussi, et quelques autres, majoritairement datant de l'operation RED DAWN. 

Au plein milieu de la (desastreuse) interrogation de Mecanique, une sonnerie retentit et Fray sursaute sur sa chaise. Fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac, elle extrait son portable et lit le message qui s'affiche. Puis se tournant vers le professeur:   
Fray: "desolée professeur, il y a une alerte. Mon escadron est réquisitioné."   
Quelques filles commencent à ranger rapidement leurs affaires puis elles partent rapidement à la suite de Fray, prenant garde à ne pas perturbrer les autres elèves toujours en train de travailler.   
Sassy dans le couloir a un petit rire: " Cette alerte tombe à pic!"   
Les autres filles de l'escadron aquiescent en riant. Elles sortent du batiment principal pour se diriger vers le batiment F. Arrivées au vestiaire, elles se changent rapidement pour enfiler leur combinaisons grises et tournent leurs regards vers le grand ecran accocroché au mur. D'autres élèves arrivent des autres section et l'escadron est vite au complet. Sur l'ecran s'affiche le nom de leur ennemi. 

Gladius   
repéré à proximité de la zone C-5174.   
accompagné de 5 MS et 20 Flyers.   
cible station de ravitaillement.   
intervention urgente des Oiseaux, Hirondelles, et Faucons.   
Départ immédiat. 

Fray au vue des informations affichée met rapidement au point sa strategie et repartit les roles. Puis les elèves s'engouffrent dans le hangars attenant où les attendent leurs Flyers bleux et argent, et un MS, le Freedom.   
Par deux: Pilote et co-pilote, les jeunes s'installent dans les Flyers tandis que Kira monte seul dans le grand Mobile Suit bleu. C'est l'un des rare mobile suit dans les Forces Civile, mais les ingenieurs qui l'ont construit en sont très fier. C'est un chef d'uvre dont meme ZAFT est jaloux à présent. Assis derrière Fray, Yoran modifie les reglages de l'IA pour l'adapter au combat. C'est le co-pilote et assistant de la Chef d'Escadron, et un des piliers de l'équipe. Juste derrière le Flyers de tête, un autre a deja mis ses moteurs en marche, impatient. C'est Cagali, toujours aussi fonceuse. De son siege arrière, Sassy tente de calmer l'impatience de sa pilote, mais sans grand succès. Enfin, le feu vert est lancé. Freedom décolle en premier, puis la vingtaine de Flyers s'envole et vient se placer en triangle autour de lui, Fray en tete. 

Le Spatio-port, puis l'espace infini et cap sur la station de ravitaillement. Deux autres escadrons viennent les rejoindre et les chef d'équipe respectifs se mettent d'accord sur leur ligne d'action. Les ecrans se mettent à clignoter, les capteurs ont saisi les ondes de brouillage caracteristique des combat. L'ennemi est proche. Fray pousse le levier de puissance et part à l'assaut, suivi de tous les Oiseaux. 

Mais qui est l'ennemi?   
Est-ce un vaisseau de l'Alliance, brulant de haine contre les Coordinators? Non, il s'agit d'un vaisseau d'une organisation "pirate", baptisé Earth-Blue par les filles des Forces Civiles, en référence à la tristement celebre Blue-Cosmos. Ceux de Earth-Blue, eux aussi, réclame un monde pur et parfait, ils assassinent et complotent, s'arment et se déploient pour leur idéal d'univers débarrassé de ces tares.. que sont les Naturals. Les seuls véritable humains sont les coordinators, à les entendre. Ils feront tout pour eradiquer ces sales Naturals. Leur chef: le Baron. Dans les rangs des Forces civiles, tout le monde sait son vrai nom: Patrick Zala. Mais personne ne le prononce à haute voix.   
Depuis sa fuite de la colonie avec ce qui restaient de ces hommes et de ces vaisseaux, nul ne l'a plus revu à PLANT. Mais sa haine contre les Naturals et les habitantes de la colonie Chardon n'a fait que grandir. Il a peu à peu assemblé un grand groupe terroriste, sans doute grace à des complicité au sein de ZAFT même. Son objectif: détruire la colonie Chardon, cette verrue infame grouillant de Naturals, de traitres coordinators et de batard Naturals-coordinators, défigurant la pureté de l'espace. Et ensuite... Fray et les autres leaders savent que d'autres colonie mixtes sont menacées, comme Heliopolis (Ce qui a permit de devellopper avec Orbe une large coopertion technique et industrielles pour lutter contre l'ennemi commun. Freedom en est le resultat.), et sans doute un jour, la Terre elle-meme.   
Mais comptez sur les Forces Civiles pour ne pas le laisser faire. Elles se battront jusqu'au bout pour proteger leur colonie, pour proteger les gens qui veulent vivre en paix, où qu'ils vivent. Les Forces Civiles sont les gardiennes de l'amitié entre les peuples! 

na!   



	10. Les larmes de l'oiseau

**Chapitre 10: Les larmes de l'oiseau**

Les cours sont finis, et le second semestre commence pour les jeunes elèves des Forces Civiles. C'est le temps du "stage" pour les section F-1 et F-3, toutes classes confondues. Les élèves vont partir dans l'espace, affectée aux vaisseaux de surveillance, à la protection des barges minières ou des colonies. Les eleves de l'option CIC ou Navigation vont pouvoir travailler dans un vrai vaisseau et non plus sur simulateur, les apprentis mécanicien ou ingenieur vont pratiquer dans les soute ou les bases exterieurs avec leurs ainés, et les eleves options Flyers vont se battre dans l'espace lointain. Ils remplaceront les élèves de sections F-2 et F-4 pour qui l'année scolaire commence.   
Oui, c'est une vie dure pour ces jeunes filles. Dans les autres colonies, les autres de leurs age mènent une vie insouciante et paisible. Mais quand on sait que dans l'espace, une flotte de vaisseau commandé par Zala n'attend qu'une faille dans leur défense pour fondre sur eux et reduire leur foyer en miette, on ne peut pas s'amuser tout le temps. Les jeunes des Forces civils en ont bien conscience. 

Avec une pointe de nostalgie et beaucoup d'entousiasme, l'escadron des Oiseaux prend ses quartiers dans la base de Faraway. De là, ils rayonneront dans tout l'espace envirronant, traquant le moindre vaisseau ennemi, qu'il soit de Earth-Blue, de l'Alliance... ou de ZAFT. 

En parlant de ZAFT, un de leur vaisseau vient d'apparaître sur l'ecran de controle de Yoran.   
Yoran: "Bébé oiseau, on a un ZAFT pas loin."   
Fray: " Il est dans la zone?"   
Yoran: "Non, il est juste à la limite... attends, ils sont deux. Deux croiseurs nouveaux modèles."   
Fray: "Allons voir."   
Fray se met en liaison aves les deux autres Flyers de la patrouille.   
Fray: "On va examiner les deux ZAFT qui voguent près de la zone Civile. Ne leur tire pas dessus sans ordre, P'tit Mec."   
Cagali lui fait la moue et place son Flyers en arrière de celui de Fray.   
Cagali: " Tant qu'il n'entre pas dans la zone, aucun probleme."   
Les trois Flyers changent leur plan de vol et partent en direction de la zone controllée par ZAFT. Ils arrivent rapidement en vue des deux croiseurs, et lancent leur signal d'identification. L'un des deux croiseur fat la sourde oreille, encore un de ces militaire qui a des crises d'urticaire quand il entend le mot Force Civile. Mais le deuxieme répond, et le visage qui apparaît dans l'ecran de communication est celui de...   
Fray: "Ray!   
Les commandes sensible du Flyers enregistrent le mouvement de surprise de Fray et sans la correction rapide de Yoran, ils auraient percuté Cagali et Sassy. Entendant la bordée d'injure de Cagali, Ray sourit. Fray prie pour que sa visiere masque la couleur ecarlate de ses joue, et elle enchaine vivement: " tu m'as surprise, Ray! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la région. Tu étais affecté à la base Ares..."   
Ray: " Les hautes instances ont trouvé que j'etais encore trop proche de PLANT, alors ils ont saisis la première occasion pour m'envoyer au fin fond de l'espace. Je croyais que ce n'etait pas possible d'aller plus loin que ta colonie... je m'étais trompé. "   
Fray fait un grand sourire, mais se garde bien de proclamer sa joie de le savoir dans l'espace proche du sien. A la place, elle demande: " Pour quelle raison ton vaisseau croise à proximité de notre zone civile?"   
Ray: " Je ne peux pas en discuter sur la ligne radio. Pilote des forces civiles, je vous invite à vous poser dans la soute pour que je vous informe des objectifs de la mission."   
Fray: "D'accord, on arrive!" 

en interne, Yoran lance à sa pilote un regard plein de sous-entendu.   
Yoran: "Pendant que tu discuteras en privé avec le commandant Ray, j'essayerai d'obtenir quelques informations de la part de l'equipage. Je trouve que ZAFT n'est pas tres communicant avec nous ces derniers temps."   
Frau aquiesce et entame la manuvre pour se poser, manoeuvrant d'une main experte le petit vaisseau malgré son trouble. 

Ray. L'ancien commandant de l'Archangel, qui les avait aidé lors de l'opération RED DAWN. Apres la rebellion à Chardon, il avait raccompagné Mme Jule et les survivants à PLANT 001. Puis il avait poursuivi sa carrière militaire dans ZAFT. Tous les evenements relatif à la colonie 714 avaient été classés secret d'Etat de niveau 1, et bien peu de gens savaient ce qui s'était passé réélement, à l'exception des Mineurs. Sa participation à l'evenements n'avait donc pas trop géné sa carrière... en tout cas moins que ses déboires amoureux avec la femme de ... mais passons sur les détails. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il fait craquer toutes les dames!   
Et un jour, quelques années après, Fray l'a retrouvé par hasard à un spatio-port. Il a été surpris de voir l'enfant rousse de son souvenir métamorphosé en jeune fille... toujours aussi rousse. Il ont été diner ensemble, on échangé des nouvelles... il y a eut des affinités. et meme plus. Depuis, ils s'ecrivent regulierement, et se voient de temps en temps quand ils ont une permission. Mais Fray ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ici... elle viendra souvent faire des patrouilles dans le coin... 

Les trois Flyers se sont posé à cotés des MS de ZAFT, sous l'il curieux des militaires qui n'ont pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer ces mysterieuses "Forces civiles". Point positif, ce sont des filles...   
Yoran: " je suis un mec!"   
Un peu déçus, les pilotes et mécanicien de ZAFT regardent la flamboyante rousse du Flyer de tête partir avec commandant Ray, mais ils se rabattent vite sur la blonde et les trois brunes qui restent. Bientôt, ça discute ferme dans le hangar, et ça rigole beaucoup. 

Dans la cabine du commandant, ça aime, passionement. Puis ça travaille, serieusement.   
Fray: " Earth-Blue est devenu suffisament important pour que meme ZAFT commence à se sentir menacé? Il était temps de se reveiller..."   
Ray: "je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de ce groupe, mais je suis chargé de controler une zone suspecte et de faire disparaître la bande terroriste qui s'y trouve peut-etre."   
Fray: " C'est en dehors de notre zone d'action, aux Force Civile.. mais s'il s'agit de Earth-Blue, nous devrions aussi aller voir ... Nous avons une longue experience de lutte contre eux."   
Ray: " ZAFT est capable de se battre contre toute les menaces, mon Oiseau..."   
Fray: "Je sais bien! Mais je parlais d'echange d'informations et de coup de main, Ray."   
Ray: "On n'a encore jamais vu ça, une cooperation entre ZAFT et les Forces Civiles."   
Fray: "Si ce n'était pas toi, je ne le proposerais pas. Qu'ils aillent griller en enfer, ces hauts officiers de PLANT 001! à chaque fois qu'on les rencontre, ils nous regardent de haut! Comment veux-tu qu'on ait envie de coopérer?"   
Ray chatouille legerement la taille de Fray, qui se tord de rire et tombe sur ses genoux.   
Ray: " Coopérons, coopérons, Mademoiselle des Forces Civiles. 

En revenant de la patrouille, Fray a rédigé un long rapport détaillé et l'a fait envoyer par liaison laser vers Chardon. Le service de relation avec ZAFT se chargera de demander une autorisation de sortir de la zone pour l'escadron, afin qu'ils puissent assister Ray. Mais...   
Yoran: " Fray, je viens de recevoir la réponse. C'est non. Interdiction absolue pour nous d'intervenir dans cette mission."   
Fray a un hurlement de rage. Sassy éloigne très vite les bibelots fragiles des mains vengeuses de Fray, tandis que Cagali soupire de soulagement. Elle n'a pas du tout envie de travailler avec ZAFT. 

C'est mal connaître Fray de penser qu'elle suivrait les ordres de ZAFT. Les Flyers sont quand meme sortit de leur zone civile... mais très discretement, et loin des deux croiseurs, hors de leur champ de détection. Ils patrouillent, à la recherche d'une base de Earth-Blue.   
Ne sous-estimons pas ZAFT, ni le brillant commandant Ray. C'est lui qui trouve la base ennemie, qui envoie immédiatement ses troupes faire disparaitres ces intrus. Une des Oiseaux en patrouille envoie immédiatement un signal d'alerte à la base de Faraway: une bataille a commencé. Fray immédiatement veut se précipiter dans son Flyer, mais la commandante de la base la rappelle à l'ordre. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir.   
Fray: " Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe! si jamais le combat se déplace et se rapproche."   
la commandante: " en attendant, vous n'intervenez pas. Les ZAFT pourraient prendre ça comme prétexte pour ouvrir le feu sur vous, et même revenir sur notre accord de zone civile. Est-ce que tu comprens bien ça , Fray!"   
Fray ne répond rien et baisse la tête. Bien sur qu'elle comprend... Mais elle saisira la première occasion de rejoindre Ray au combat.   
Fray: "Oiseau, on se met en attente au point AST-H-596-O." 

Fray a l'impression qu'une eternité s'est ecoulé depuis qu'elle et son escadron, accompagné d'une barge de ravitaillement, se sont installé sur le petit asteroides à la lisière de leur zone. Elle surveille d'un il inquiet les echos du combats lointain qui s'affichent sur l'ecran, tout en reflechissant à des strategie d'action. Un signal rouge s'allume. Le cur de Fray s'arrette de battre. Un des croiseur vient d'etre détruit. C'est celui de Ray.   
Yoran: " Fray, regarde! c'est..."   
Mais elle a deja mis en route les moteurs et il n'a que le temps de s'aggriper au commandes avant que Fray ne fasse décoller l'appareil en trombe. Les autres Flyers un instant surpris décollent à leur tour à sa suite. l'escadron des Oiseau part droit vers le champ de bataille. Droit vers le danger. 

Mais quand ils arrivent, c'est déjà fini. Le croiseur survivant de ZAFT est en train de s'eloigner, de fuir. Les vaisseaux de Earth-Blue en ont profité pour disparaître dans l'immensité. Seul est resté la carcasse du croiseur détruit. Fray a tenu bon jusque là, mais maintenant ses mains la trahissent et le Flyers commencent à avoir des secousses.   
Yoran: "Fray, lache les commandes!"   
Pas de réponse.   
Yoran: "Lache.. je m'occupe de t'amener la-bas... alors, lache les commandes, Fray." 

Elle lache, il transfert le pilotage à l'arrière et pendant qu'elle sanglote recroquevillées sur le tableau de bord, il fait rapprocher le Flyer de la carcasse. Le corps du vaisseau est majoritairement intact, quoique criblé d'impacts, une ouverture béante le traversant de part en part. Le petit Flyers manuvre prudement au milieu des débris pour s'arimer juste sous le Pont de commandement. Fray ouvre le cokpit et sort dans l'espace. Par la verrière disloquée du vaisseau, on peut voir flotter dans l'espace les corps inertes des membres d'equipages et les cheveux bloncs de Ray. Fray se laisse doucement deriver vers lui et lui prend les mains. Froides. Aucune blessure, les yeux clots, il flotte doucement au milieu des éclats de verre et de métal. A l'exterieur, les Oiseaux se dispersent, la laissant seule, une derniere fois, avec lui. Les petits vaisseau argentés entrent dans le hangar par le mur endommagé, et leur pilotes partent en quete d'improbables survivants dans cette desolation. Ils en trouveront deux. Deux miraculés, qui auraient fini leur vie ici sans leur présence. L'un est un jeune pilote de MS, Miguel. Il était rentré ravitailler en munitions son MS au moment de l'explosion. Le MS avait absorbé le choc, et son scaphandre intact lui avait permis de rester en vie. L'autre est un chef mécanicien, Murdock, sauvé par la solidité des parois de la reserve des generatereurs. 

Les Forces civiles amères repartent avec leur deux survivants et le corps du commandant Ray en direction de la base de Faraway. Ray a été le seul ZAFT a avoir su gagner l'estime des mineurs, et il lui rendent le plus bel hommage qu'ils peuvent donner: un enterrement de mineur.   
Les jeunes filles et jeunes gens des Forces Civils sont presque tous là, eux aussi, pour saluer un frère d'arme, un ami qui a partagé le meme combat, un homme avec qui ils ont su tisser des liens malgré le clivage initial. Par la fenetre calorifugée, Fray regarde une derniere fois le corps de Ray baignant au milieu des fleurs en papier déposé par tous les mineurs. Puis elle fait signe aux ouvriers qui enclenchent un levier. Le metal rouge en fusion se deverse dans la petite salle ou repose le cercueil. Le volet de sécurité se ferme alors que la temperature continue de monter. puis redescendre. Par une fine gouttière, des gouttes de fer incandescant tombent dans une cuve d'eau en fumant. Le mineurs récupèrent petit à petit les fragment durcis de métal. Le plus gros, ayant vaguement la forme d'un anneau, sera pour Fray. Elle le gardera toujours en pendentif accroché à son cou. 


	11. Rousse en Uniforme Vert

_Partie 2: PLANT, espace d'envol._

Les années ont passés et les jeunes des forces civiles continuent leur combat. Lacus aussi continue le sien. Elle vient juste d'être élue maire de Chardon, et elle dirigera desormais la politque de la colonie, soutenue et protégé par Kira, le frère de Cagali et pilote du Freedom, avec qui elle est fiancée. La brune Sassy aussi s'est fiancée, avec Miguel, l'ancien pilote de ZAFT qu'elle avait sauvé. Il travaille desormais comme mécanicien sous les ordres de Murdock dans les Forces Civiles. En conséquent, le Flyers de Sassy et Cagali n'est jamais en panne. La situation dans l'espace s'est nettement amélioré, après une guerre assez terrible entre Naturals et Coordinators. Un peu soulagé de la menace de l'Alliance, ZAFT a pu commencer à cooperer avec les Forces Civiles dans la lutte contre Earth-Blue. Le Baron menace les autres colonie maintenant, depuis qu'elles ont signé un accord de paix et d'amitié avec l'Alliance. 

Dans le cadre de cette coopération, une jeune femme rousse a reveti un uniforme vert et se présente au bureau d'embarquement du Minerva. 

**Chapitre 11: Rousse en Uniforme Vert**

Après s'être inscrit auprès de l'officer des ressources humaines, Fray se dirige vers la cabine qui lui est assignée. Une autre fille est déjà là, en train de ranger ses affaires, brune, les cheveux courts.   
Fray: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Fray, et toi?"   
Millialia: "Je suis Millialia, enchantée de te connnaitre."   
Après avoir installée ses bagages, Fray et Millialia partent en exploration du vaisseau et en profitent pour faire connaissance. Le jeune femme brune est un peu plus agée que Fray avec ses 21 ans. C'est une des navigatrices du Pont, et la copine d'un des pilotes d'élite affecté au vaisseau, Dearka. C'est d'ailleurs lui qu'elle cherche actuellement.   
Millialia: "Aaah, ou est-ce qu'il est encore passé? Ah! je sais, il est sans doute allé voir Isaak."   
Fray reconnaît un nom familier: "Isaak, tu veux dire Isaak Jule, le capitaine?"   
Millialia: "Oui, tu le connais?"   
Fray: "Non, juste de nom."   
Millialia: " C'est un ami de Dearka, ils ont fait l'ecole militaire ensemble. Lui, il a pas mal monté en grade, alors que Dearka est resté pilote. Tu viens avec moi voir si Dearka est dans la cabine du capitaine?"   
Fray: " Oui, je suis affectée à son service, il faut de toute façon que je me présente à lui." 

Effectivement, le copain de Millialia est là, discutant avec animation avec le jeune capitaine vetu de blanc. Fray et Millialia saluent et Fray se présente.   
Fray: " Sous-officier Fray Alstair, à votre service."   
Isaak leur rend leur salut: " Melle Alstair, vous êtes nouvellement engagée dans l'armée. Avez-vous l'experience de l'apesanteur?"   
Fray: " Oui, je travaillais avant dans les Mines et sur les barges de transport, je suis donc familière des voyages spatiaux. "   
Isaak: " Bien, j'espère que vous ferez un bon travail."   
Fray: "Oui, capitaine." 

Dearka s'assoit sur le bureau et taquine Isaak.   
Dearka: " Isaak, ne sois pas aussi formel avec une si ravissante assistante.."   
Millialia: " Dearka! "   
Dearka: " Fray? c'est bien ça, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom? "   
Fray: " Bien sur. Tu es l'ami de Millialia, c'est ça?"   
Millialia: " Oui, c'est lui. Dearka, Fray est dans la meme cabine que moi..."   
Isaak: " Arretez de tenir salon dans ma cabine, il y a la cantine et le salon pour ça. J'ai encore du travail avant le decollage, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Ah Melle Alstair, puisque vous êtes là..."   
Fray: " Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, Capitaine."   
Isaak: "Soit, Fray, j'ai du travail pour vous, si vous voulez bien rester un instant." 

Millialia et Dearka partent vers le salon en laissant les deux travailleurs. Mais arrivé à la pièce commune, ils ont la surprise de trouver une fille rousse en uniforme vert déjà assise sur un canapé.   
Millialia: " Fray!" 

Mais une fois plus proche, Millialia réalise son erreur. C'est une rousse avec des couettes, avec un visage assez différent de celui de Fray.   
Dearka rit de la grimace de Millialia: " Tu te trompes de rousse, Milli!"   
La rousse en question se retourne avec un air interrogateur vers le jeune couple, arretant de se chamailler avec la jeune pilote d'élite assise à coté d'elle. Millialia et Dearka viennent s'asseoir eux aussi et se présentent. Les deux filles font de même: la rousse s'appelle Meyrin et elle occupe le poste de CIC. la jeune pilote d'élite s'appelle Luna-Maria, et c'est la sur ainée de Meyrin. Ce sont les surs Hawks. Apprenant la raison de la méprise de Millialia, Luna-Maria eclate de rire et se moque de sa cadette: " Il a fallut qu'il y ait une deuxieme rousse dans l'equipage! pas de bol, Mey! tout le monde va passer son temps à vous confondre!"   
Meyrin: " Surement pas! c'est une vieille! Elle a au moins 20 ans! " 

Dearka (22 ans) et Millialia rient eux aussi, et la discussion démarre rapidement entre les quatre jeunes gens. Luna-Maria est issue de la toute dernière promotion de l'ecole militaire, et elle noie de question Dearka, plus experimenté qu'elle. Mais elle s'interrompt brusquement quand la porte s'ouvre.   
Luna-Maria: " Oh! Capitaine Jule!"   
A coté d'elle, Meyrin se fige en voyant Fray entrer juste derrière Isaak. Une autre rousse, plus mince qu'elle en prime! Elle lui lance un regard assassin. Fray en réponse a un petit sourire moqueur. Dearka s'est levé du canapé et fait signe à Isaak et Fray de les rejoindre. Après quelques manuvres curieuses, Isaak finit par se trouver assis entre les deux rousses, sous le regard hilare des trois autres. Quelle belle harmonie de couleur! Tout blanc entre le Roux et le Vert. Le voyage va commencer dans la bonne humeur! 

Les uns après les autres, les membres d'équipages et les pilotes embarquent à bord du Minerva. Deux d'entre eux sont de la même promotion que Dearka et Isaak. Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Nicol, et un autres aux cheveux presque noirs Athrun. En les saluant, Fray a le sentiment que quelque chose de très important lui échappe, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. Luna-Maria la bousculant l'empeche de continuer à reflechir. La jeune pilote tient absolument à saluer le héros de la dernière grande bataille contre les Forces de l'Alliance. Ah oui, bien sur! Athrun Kent, le célèbre pilote! (NdA: Kent est le nom de famille de la mère d'Athrun ici ). Ainsi il est affecté au Minerva lui-aussi. ce n'est pas étonnant, à vaisseau d'élite, pilote d'élite... et capitaine d'élite, aussi, non? Fray remarque la moue renfrognée du Capitaine Izaak. Lui aussi a accompli nombre d'action d'éclats dans cette bataille, mais c'est Athrun qui a récupéré toute la gloire en donnant le dernier coup. 

Meyrin confirme avec energie : "Le capitaine Jule aussi est un très grand héros de cette bataille, grande soeur! C'est lui qui a dirigé l'équipe de défense qui a sauvé la colonie Junius 7!"   
Luna: " Quelle entousiasme! Tu veux entrer dans le fan-club Izaak Jule? "   
Izaak: "Un peu de serieux..."   
Fray se sentant l'envie de faire rager Meyrin, réplique: "Surement pas, je suis déjà la seule rousse autorisée du Fan-club."   
Meyrin a un gemissement de rage et lance un regard noir à Fray, qui rit sous cape.   
Isaak :" Je ne veux pas d'un fan-club de rousses enragées dans les pattes, merci. Je retournes à ma cabine. Fray, va voir où en est l'embarquement de l'équipage et rejoins moi."   
Fray: " a vos ordres!" 

Elle s'en va juste derrière le Capitaine en narguant exprès Meyrin. Dans le couloir, Isaak l'interpelles d'un ton desapprobateur: " Fray, nous allons devoir cohabiter pour une mission, alors dispenses-toi de semer la zizanie. Si il y a des dissensions dans l'equipage, ça peut être dangereux. Et je veux pouvoir travailler avec ma CIC ou ma secretaire sans provoquer de crises d'hystérie."   
Fray: "C'était juste une boutade."   
Isaak: " Elle l'a prise au serieux. Debrouilles toi pour mettre la situation au clair avec elle. "   
Fray: " C'est une gosse. "   
Isaak: " Raison de plus pour que ce soit toi qui te montre la plus adulte. "   
Fray: " C'est vrai... des adultes ne devraient pas laisser la rivalité prendre le pas sur leur travail commun."   
Isaak s'arrete devant sa cabine et jettes un regard furieux à Fray.   
Isaak: " Cette remarque concernerait-elle ma rivalité avec Athrun? Occupes-toi plutot de tes problèmes! Et ramène moi la liste des embarquements." 

Fray un peu vexée part chercher la liste en question. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans l'armée et qu'en général le sens de l'humour ne fait pas partie de la formation. Aux Forces Civiles, l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue, mais c'etait une petite structure, quasiment familiale d'un certain point de vue. Il va falloir s'y faire, après tout, c'est elle qui a voulu s'engager la-dedans. Seule, parcourant les couloirs à l'architecture familière, Fray laisse ses doigt se fermer sur l'anneau de metal suspendu à son cou. Le souvenir d'un autre capitaine vient de l'effleurer. 

La première mission du Minerva est de rejoindre la flotte stationnée à proximité de la Lune. ZAFT et l'Alliance viennent de signer un traité de paix, mais par prudence, la voie spatiale menant de la Lune à PLANT est sous très haute surveillance de la part de ZAFT. On sait très bien de quoi sont capables certains fous de l'Alliance, qui refusent l'armistice. Ce qu'on sait moins bien à PLANT, c'est que leur coté aussi il y a ce genre de fous. Mais les hautes autorités se gardent bien d'informer les populations et meme la plupart des militaires du danger que represente Earth-Blue pour eux. On pourrait meme presque croire que certains de ces hauts dirigeants sont allié à Earth-Blue, tiens, tellement ils y mettent de la mauvaise volonté. 

L'affectation du Minerva à cette zone assez éloignée des localisations présumées de la flotte de Earth-Blue sont un indice assez significatif pour Fray. Elle s'y attendait. Pour dire la vérité, sa première priorité, c'est de démasquer les taupes dans l'equipage avant même d'envisager lancer une action contre Earth-Blue. Elle prend des risques d'aller elle-même au-devant du danger. La chef d'escadron Bébé-Oiseau est l'ennemi numero 1 pour Earth-blue, l'ennemi 1,5 étant son co-pilote Tout-Noir. Mais tout ce qu'ils savent sur eux, c'est qu'elle est rousse et que lui a la peau brune. Les Forces Civiles ont beaucoup travaillé à cacher l'identité de leurs membres, d'ou l'emploi systematique des noms de code, et cette méthode se revele payante aujourd'hui. 

Fray est un peu embetée, maintenant. Elle a finit le dossier demandé par Isaak, mais il n'était pas dans sa cabine, ni au salon, quand elle a voulu lui donner. Il est surement au Pont. Malheureusement, le Pont est le territoire de Meyrin. Elle sont parvenu à un accord tacite sur leurs terrains d'actions respectifs. Fray ne met pas les pieds sur le Pont, et Meyrin n'a pas le droit d'approcher la cabine de Isaak. Malgrè les assurances répétées de Fray comme quoi elle ne s'interresse pas à Isaak et qu'elle a deja quelqu'un dans son cur, Meyrin continue de la voir comme une rivale. Et Dearka en rajoute et compte les points de la bataille des rousses, malgré les reproches de Millialia. 

Tant pis, elle va l'attendre dans la cabine. Fray s'assoit sur la chaise en face du bureau et patiente. Un peu. Puis elle s'agite. Elle n'est pas patiente. Une drole d'idée la traverse, et si il avait deja une petite amie...? ça serait plus simple entre Meyrin et Fray. Indiscrète, Fray ouvre et fouille les tiroirs du bureau à la recherche d'indices, mais ne trouve rien. Elle remet tout en place soigneusement. Isaak revient peu après, et elle lui remet le fruit de son travail.   
Fray en profite pour demander: "Capitaine, excusez mon indiscretion, mais avez-vous une petite amie?"   
Isaak soupire d'un air excédé, cette histoire de fan-club commence vraiment à l'enerver!   
Fray essaye de se rattraper: " Si vous dites que oui, Meyrin arreteras son cinema..."   
Isaak: " Et toi le tien? je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas apporté ce rapport sur le Pont? "   
Ah, il a remarqué. Mais il y a de tres bonnes raisons de ne pas aller sur le Pont, autre que Meyrin.   
Fray: " Ce n'est pas ma place, je ne suis que sous-officier de service. "   
Isaak: " Vous etes aussi penible l'une que l'autre..."   
Fray se fache. Elle n'a rien fait pour embeter Isaak, elle!   
Fray: "Si ton ami Dearka ne jettait pas de l'huile sur le feu à toute occasion, on arrivera à bien mieux s'entendre, Meyrin et moi! Alors il me semble que la resolution de ce probleme est plus de ton ressort que du mien!" 

Oups, elle s'est un peu emporté. elle l'a meme tutoyé, mais il ne releve pas l'ecart de langage.   
Isaak: "Je lui en parlerais. Pour en revenir à ta question, je n'ai pas de petite amie, mais je suis fiancé. Disons plutot qu'on doit bientôt me présenter une fille. Il y a une sorte d'arrangement entre sa famille et la mienne. Je peux encore refuser les fiancailles. Mais si elle me plait, je ne verrait aucune objection. "   
Fray: " Et elle vous plait?"   
Isaak: " Je ne l'ai jamais encore rencontré. ça devrait se faire bientôt."   
Fray: " Alors c'est encore trop tot pour que je vous souhaite les meilleurs vux de bonheur."   
Isaak: " Et si toi, tu te trouvais un copain, ça résoudrait aussi le probleme. Tu veux que je te serve t'intermediaire auprès d'un de mes pilotes? Athrun, par exemple..."   
Fray: " Tu veux lui faire un cadeau empoisonné; là. Et je ne veux pas lancer la guerre avec Luna-Maria..."   
Fray réalise qu'il est en train de se moquer d'elle, et fait la moue.   
Fray: " Finalement, organises-moi une rencontre avec Athrun. Je vais achever de semer la zizanie dans ton équipage."   
Isaak sourit en la voyant partir très véxée. Et il appelle Athrun dans son bureau. Voyons comment le héros de la dernière guerre va faire face à une fille comme Fray...   
si ça peut l'aider à se débarraser de Luna-Maria, il sera surement prèt à tout. 


	12. Piège subtil

**Chapitre 12: Piège subtil**

Aucun Mobile suit de sortie, mais guerre intense dans les parois métallique du Minerva. tel est le bilan de cette première mission. Il faut bien avouer que comme il ne se passe rien dans l'espace exterieur, ce qui se passe à l'interieur est bien plus interressant. Surtout quand il s'agit d'histoires de coeur. Le couple Fray-Athrun n'a pas tenu très longtemps, mais suffisament pour déchainer l'ainée des surs Hawks. Millialia s'est disputé avec Dearka qui voulait encore taquiner Meyrin, après que celle-ci ait entendu parler des fiancailles de Isaak. En bref, le retour du Minerva à Junius 1 va faire du bien à tout le monde. Le temps de quelques réglages, l'équipage pourra sortir s'aérer et se remettre les idées en place. De vivre tout ce temps dans un espace si étroit et tellement chargé de tension a quelque chose d'etouffant. 

Sur le quai, les membres de l'equipage sortent les uns après les autres. Fray et Isaak seront les derniers, après avoir achevé les verifications de sécurité. Dans le hall de l'aeroport, Fray repère Mme Jule et la salue de loin. C'est elle qui a appuyé sa candidature à l'affectation du Minerva, mais Isaak n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Etonnament, Mme Jule lui fait signe d'approcher. Fray est bien obligé de s'executer et de se diriger vers la parlementaire en même temps qu'Isaak.   
Mme Jule: " Bonjour mon grand, Bonjour Fray. Le voyage s'est bien passé? "   
Isaak: " Bonjour Maman. Tu connais deja Fray?"   
Mme Jule: " Mais oui. sa grand-mère m'a demandé d'aller la chercher.."   
Fray: " Grand-mêre est là? Elle est à quel hotel?"   
Mme jule: " Je vais te conduire. " 

Alors que Isaak aurait bien aimé rentrer tranquillement chez lui, Mme Jule le pousse avec Fray dans la voiture. Elle arrete la voiture pour déposer Fray devant un des hotels de la ville, puis se met en quête d'une place de parking.   
Isaak: " eh, on rentres à la maison, non?"   
Mme Jule: " Non, ce soir, on dine au restaurant. "   
Quelque chose dans le petit sourire en coin de sa mère lui met la puce à l'oreille.   
Isaak: "c'est quoi ce traquenard, maman? "   
Mme Jule prend un air faussement innocent en négociant son créneau.   
Isaak: " Ne me dit pas que..." 

Dans l'hotel, Fray est absolument stupéfaite.   
Fray: "Grand père, Grand mère... vous voulez m'arranger un mariage avec... Isaak Jule?"   
Eleonore: " Tout a fait, c'est un garçon charmant. "   
André: " Il va sans doute faire carrière dans l'armée et la politique. Il est promis a un bel avenir."   
Fray: " ..vous auriez pu m'en parler avant! "   
André: " si on t'avais parlé de Isaak avant, tu aurais tout fait pour que ça ne marche pas avec lui. Alors que là, tu as pu faire connaissance avec lui sans a-priori.."   
Fray: " Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à me fiancer, moi!"   
Eleonore:" Fray, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'exorciser tes cauchemar?"   
La main de Fray se serre sur l'anneau de métal: " Vous auriez pu trouver mieux, il porte le meme uniforme!"   
Eleonore: " C'est un défi lancé au sort, Fray. N'as-tu pas envie de le relever?" 

Quand il s'agit de défier l'univers, Fray est dans son élément. Alors elle fait un effort et se prépare avec soin pour le diner. Encadrée de ses deux grands parents, elle marche d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant où l'attendent son futur fiancé et ses parents. Quand Fray arrive à la table, elle croise les yeux bleus sombres de Isaak. Avec un soupir, il disent en même temps: "On s'est fait avoir." puis Fray ajoute: "Meyrin va me tuer."   
C'est officiel à présent, Isaak Jule et Fray Alstair sont fiancés. 

Après leur "première" rencontre au restaurant encadrés par les parents et Grand-parents, Fray et Isaak se sont programmé quelques sorties en tête à tête pendant leur permission.   
Fray: " Alors, capitaine, la fille que tu devais rencontrer te plait?"   
Isaak: " C'est une emmerdeuse, mais elle me plait."   
Il rient devant leur coupe de glace.   
Fray: " Hé hé, maintenant que tu as ta fiancé à bord, finis la joyeuse vie de garçon. Je vais te surveiller..."   
Isaak: " Je reste quand meme le capitaine, le seul maitre à bord. Et ce n'est pas sur que tu soit encore affectée au Minerva..."   
Fray: "Ta mère fera tout pour qu'on ne soit pas séparé." 

Et il y a d'autres raisons, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Fray sourit en regardant Isaak grimacer en face d'elle au souvenir du piège de sa mère. Elle l'apprecie sincerement, et sans doute pourrait-elle vivre normalement à ses cotés. Mais peut-elle encore mener une vie normale? Le soir est tombé sur la colonie depuis longtemps, et meme les rues commencent à se vider.   
Isaak: " Je te raccompagnes? Tu es logée dans quelle caserne maintenant que tes grands-parents sont rentrés chez eux?"   
Un peu nerveuse, Fray se dégage du bras de Isaak autour de sa taille. Elle ne peut pas dire où elle loge.   
Fray : "Ce n'est pas la peine, merci. Ce n'est pas du tout ta route."   
Isaak n'insiste pas, un peu déçu par son refus, mais pour une autre raison. Ils se séparent sur un baiser et Fray prend le métro en direction du Centre Colonie. Il y a encore des obstacles entre eux qui seront dur à lever. Comment s'investir de tout son cur dans une relation dans ces conditions? 


	13. Vert et Gris

  
**Chapitre 13: Vert et Gris**

Avec un certain sentiment de déjà-vu, Fray portant son sac de voyage et un uniforme Vert se pointe à l'embarquement du Minerva. Le départ pour la nouvelle affectation du vaisseau est prévue pour demain. Elle retrouve Millialia dans la meme cabine que précédement, mais cette fois, les deux lits du hauts sont condamnés.   
Millialia: "Il y a un défaut de sécurité sur les dispositifs d'urgences de ces couchettes, alors ils les ont bloquées."   
Fray: " C'est pas mal, on est sure d'être que deux dans cette cabine comme ça. Comment ça s'est passé, ces vacances?"   
Millialia: " On a été au parc d'attraction d'Aprilius 2 pendant trois jours, Dearka et moi. C'était fantastique! et attend, devine quoi... regarde!"   
Elle exhibe sous le nez de Fray une main gauche ornée d'une bague étincellante.   
Millialia: "Une vraie émeuraude, en plus! Il a fait sa demande quand on était à l'hotel du parc!"   
Fray: " Félicitation, Millialia! Le mariage est prévu quand?"   
Millialia: "Pour l'été, pas celui-ci, celui d'après. Tu es deja invité et ..." 

Tout à coup, l'il de la jeune fille acroche la main gauche de Fray, toute aussi brillante. Fray lève la main pour que Millialia puisse voir elle aussi sa bague de fiancailles.   
Fray: "Veritable Saphir. Rien d'aussi romantique qu'une demande en mariage lors d'un Week-end en amoureux, c'est un mariage arrangé. Mais devine avec qui."   
Millialia: " Hé? quelqu'un que je connais? ... euh... ce n'est quand meme pas Athrun?"   
Fray: "Perdu! C'est Isaak!"   
Millialia: "Quoi!" 

Puis elles eclatent de rire toutes les deux. Quelle histoire de fous! La sonnerie de leur porte vient les aider à reprendre leur calme. Ce sont justement leurs deux hommes qui viennent les voir. Dearke est tellement surpris de voir Isaak et Fray s'embrasser qu'il en oublie d'embrasser Millialia.   
Dearka: " Isaak? depuis quand tu es avec...?"   
Isaak prend possessivement Fray par le cou.   
Isaak: "On est fiancé."   
Dearka: " Mais, depuis quand...?"   
Isaak: " Depuis le premier jour des vacances. J'ai été plus rapide que toi sur ce coup."   
Millialia: " C'est de la triche, c'est un mariage arrangé.."   
Isaak: "Dit plutot un traquenard! On va faire une annonce officielle au salon, pour mettre les choses au clair. je dirais aussi un mot pour vos fiancailles."   
Dearka: "Oy! je le ferais moi-meme!"   
Millialia: "Et embrasse moi d'abord, tu ne m'as meme pas dit bonjour!" 

L'annonce des doubles fiancailles a provoqué une avalanche de félicitations, une grosse décéption, un cri de victoire et un soupir de desespoir. A savoir, dans l'ordre, Meyrin qui perd son idole, Luna-Maria débarrassé d'une rivale et Athrun perdant son seul bouclier contre l'ainée des Hawks. Mais la situation a au moins le mérité d'etre nette, et les relations entre membres d'équipage ne peuvent que s'améliorer. 

Enfin, disons, presque. Fray est toujours aussi réticente à monter sur le Pont. Elle parvient à coincer Meyrin à la salle de tir pour discuter avec elle, ainsi qu'avec sa sur, tout en shootant les cibles qui défilent.   
Meyrin: "Tricheuse! Tu avais dit que tu n'interressais pas à Isaak!"   
Fray: "Au moment où je l'ai dit, c'etait vrai. Nos parents ont organisés nos fiancailles sans nous prévenir."   
Meyrin: " Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé, tu avais dit que tu avais deja quelqu'un!"   
Fray: " Ce quelqu'un... est mort, Meyrin.   
Meyrin: " et tu te rabats sur le capitaine..."   
Luna-maria: "Meyrin! desolée pour ma petite sur, Fray..."   
Fray: "C'est rien, ça fait deja plusieurs années. Et j'ai l'intention d'etre serieuse avec Isaak. Alors tu devrais y renoncer, Meyrin!"   
Quoiqu'elle en dise, Fray est encore sensible à tout ce qui lui rappelle Ray. La preuve s'affiche dans ses scores de tirs: Perfect. Elle a oublié de se controller.   
Luna-maria:" Waouh, beau carton!"   
Meme Meyrin est impressionée, et Luna-maria se moque d'elle: "Tu vois, Meyrin, il ne faut pas que tu embetes Fray, sinon elle ne te loupera pas!"   
Fray: "C'est juste un coup de chance.."   
Luna-Maria: "Inconsciemment, tu as envie d'eliminer toute rivale potentiellle, avoue, Fray!"   
Elle rient toute les deux de l'inquiétude qui se dessine sur le visage de Meyrin.   
Meyrin: " C'est.. c'est une blague, hein, Fray?" 

Le Minerva est maintenant proche de la zone spatiale orbienne pour sa mission d'observation et surveillance. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une mission de surveillance; jusqu'à ce qu'un des navigateur pointe un revolver sur la tempe de Meyrin en disant: " Bébé-Oiseau, rend-toi." 

Dans toute la carcasse du vaisseau, des soldats retournent leur vestes et ouvrent le feux sur leurs anciens camarade ZAFT. Ce sont des membres de Earth-Blue. Ils sont là pour s'emparer du Minerva et en faire leur nouvelle base. Mais ZAFT ne se laisse pas faire, surtout les jeunes et talentueux pilotes d'élites qui organisent une résistance acharnée. La situation est plus critique sur le pont. Le navigateur Earth-blue a ligoté Meyrin muette de terreur et l'emmène avec lui, tandis que d'autres Earth-Blue tiennent en joue l'equipage du Pont pour qu'ils dirigent le vaisseau vers un endroit précis. 

Sans prévenir, un des panneaux du plafond du Pont tombe et jaillissant par l'ouverture, un éclair roux et gris fait irruption sur le Pont. Les détonations claquent à intervales sérrés, et les rebelles de Earth-Blue réalisent trop tard leur erreur: La véritable Bébé-Oiseau est devant eux, c'est leur mort.   
Isaak a profité de la diversion pour s'emparer de son arme lui aussi, et il aide la jeune rousse à achever les derniers rebelles. Puis il se tourne vers Fray, la détaillant du regard. Elle n'est plus vetus de Vert, mais de gris, un uniforme différent. Sur sa poitrine luit l'insigne de FAITH, la brigade ne dépendant que du Conseil. Fray salue et décline sa vraie identité:   
" Fray Alstair, Colonel membre de FAITH et des Forces Civiles. Nom de code Bébé-Oiseau. Ce vaisseau est desormais engagé dans l'opération secrete Red Dawn 2 sous ma direction."   
Isaak salue en réponse. La situation est critique dans le vaisseau, on verra plus tard les considérations personnelles. Fray lui donne rapidement une série d'instructions et d'explications avant de partir vers le hangar des mobil suit, à la poursuite du ravisseur de Meyrin. 

Qaund Luna-maria voit sa sur apparaître sur la passerelle superieure, elle ne peut s'empecher de crier "Meyrin!" Nicol à coté d'elle fait des grands signes à Dearka et Athrun cachés un peu plus loin pour qu'ils fassent attention à ne pas lui tirer dessus. Se servant de Meyrin comme d'un bouclier le navigateur se dirige vers la navette la plus proche. Il doit à tout prix ramener Bébé-Oiseau à son chef! Une vois narquoise le fait sursauter: "Tu t'es trompé de rousse!" 

Levant les yeux, il voit debout sur la passerelle la véritable Bébé-Oiseau. De surprise, il relache sa prise brievement. Une fraction de seconde, c'est assez long pour qu'une ombre noire sortent de sa cachette non loin de lui, lui tire une balle dans la tête et pousse Meyrin dans la navette, à l'abri des tirs. L'intérieur de la navette n'est qu'une mare de sang, mais au moins, elle ne risquera pas de se faire blesser ici. Tout-Noir, car c'est lui, fait un signe de victoire à Fray. L'otage est en sécurité.   
Fray: " Va au Pont aider Isaak pour la suite des opérations, je me charge du nettoyage ici." 

Les pilotes et Fray rassemblent les soldats restants et lancent la contre-attaque, balayant completement les membres de Earth-Blue, meme ceux n'ayant pas participé à l'operation mais identifiés par Fray. 

Dans le hangar, Luna-maria court détacher sa sur toujours attachée et à l'interieur d'une des navettes, assise sur une pile de cadavres. Tout-noir avait prit soin de faire le ménage avant de pousser la jeune fille dans la navette. Après avoir distribué ses ordres à Nicol, Dearka et Athrun, Fray la rejoint.   
Fray: "Luna-Maria, gagne ton Zaku et prépare toi à combattre. Il y a des chances pour qu'on se fasse attaquer."   
Luna-Maria a les yeux fixés sur l'insigne de FAITH. Elle sait qu'elle doit normalement lui obéir sans discuter, mais...   
Luna-Maria: "Ils ont confondus Meyrin et toi... se pourrait-il que...?"   
Fray: "Oui, c'était volontaire. Je me suis servie de Meyrin comme d'une doublure. J'ai bien prit soin de ne jamais me faire voir des navigateurs du Pont que je soupçonnais, leur laissant voir Meyrin à la place. Maintenant, va à ton poste, on n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. On discuteras des problèmes personnels après. Meyrin, vient avec moi, on va au Pont." 

Sur le Pont, Tout-Noir a prit la place du navigateur traitre et a deja fait changer sa trajectoire du Minerva, aidé de Millialia. Il faut disparaître de la zone au plus vite, le gros des forces de Earth-Blue risque de les prendre par surprise sinon. Isaak se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur les deux rousses. Fray pousse Meyrin vers le poste de CIC sans trop de ménagement: "Tu es la seule assistante CIC encore en vie actuellement, alors fait ton travail au mieux." 

Isaak: "Nous avons repris le controlle de tout le vaisseau. Au total, nous avons perdu un quart de l'equipage. Aucun survivant chez les attaquants, comme tu avais ordonné, Fray."   
Fray: "Bien. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste réellement cette opération, commencée depuis 3 ans, en coopération entre ZAFT et les Forces Civiles..." 

Une conférence pour les officiers du pont, une autre pour les pilotes, une autre pour le personnel mécanicien... Toujours expliquer plus ou moins les memes elements: la menace larvée de Earth-Blue et la corruption d'une partie des forces de ZAFT. Le Minerva n'aura desormais plus aucun contact avec l'exterieur, meme avec le Conseil, pour eviter les fuites. Son objectif: détruire la base principale de Earth-Blue, où sont suspectés etre entreposé des missiles Nucléaire dérobé à l'Alliance... et sans doute destinés à etre lancé sur PLANT. Un escadron de Flyers et du personnel technique va embarquer sur le Minerva pour l'assister dans sa tache. Pour les pilotes, il faudra rapidement se former aux techniques de combat contre les Flyers. Pour les mecaniciens,il faudra s'initier à une technique un peu différente. 

Une fois toute les conférencs militaires données, Fray soupire un instant avant d'attaquer sa deuxième série de conférence... Plus... personnelle. pour commencer, le gros morceau: Le fiancé. Ensuite, les surs Hawks. Puis Millialia, puis les pilotes. 

Fray prend sa respiration et entre dans la cabine d'Isaak sans meme frapper. Il est là, allongé sur son lit, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'enerve. Il a effectivement l'air furieux et fait mine d'ignorer Fray. Elle commence par s'asseoir sur un des fautueils, mais se trouvant trop loin, finit par s'asseoir sur le lit elle aussi.   
Isaak: "Va-t-en. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir maintenant."   
Fray: "Isaak..."   
Mais elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle reste silencieuse, assise sur le lit, sans bouger. 

Au salon, les sous-officiers de bord et les pilotes se sont rassemblé autour de Yoran. Lui aussi porte l'insigne de FAITH sur son uniforme gris et les questions fusent.   
Millialia: "Comment tu t'appelles?"   
Dearka: "Tu es dans le vaisseau depuis quand,enfin? personne ne t'avais vu avant!"   
Nicol: "Tu travailles avec Fray? Tu es des forces civiles?"   
Yoran:" Je m'appelle Yoran. Assistant-colonel de Fray, nom de code Tout-Noir, copilote dans les forces civiles. Je suis depuis l'embarquement en planque dans ce vaisseau. On s'attendait à un coup de ce genre Fray et moi. "   
Millialia: " Mais comment personne ne s'est aperçu de rien? tu dormais où? et pour la nourriture?"   
Yoran a un petit rire, un peu gené: " Tu sais... en fait... là ou je vivais la plupart du temps... c'était dans la cabine de Fray..."   
Millialia: "...? mais c'est aussi ma cabine! Les couchettes condamnées! J'y crois pas! Mais c'est horriblement génant!"   
Yoran: " Bah, tu sais, vu qu'il n'y a que des filles aux forces civiles, j'ai l'habitude..."   
Tout à coup, les jeunes pilotes et officiers célibataires semblent très intérréssés par la cooperation avec les Forces Civiles, et ils noient Yoran de questions sur les futurs arrivant dans le Minerva. 

L'orage qui couvait dans la cabine du capitaine finit par eclater. Isaak a attrapé le poignet de Fray et crie: "Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, hein!"   
Fray resiste: "Non!"   
La saissisant par l'épaule, il la pousse en arriere et la maintient sur le lit, l'empechant de bouger:"Arrete de mentir! depuis le début tu te moque de moi! Et ces fiancailles de pacotilles.." 

Le cur de Fray se serre... ça ne va quand meme pas finir comme ça..!   
Fray: "Non ! Les fiancailles, ça n'a rien à voir avec le plan RED DAWN! Je t'en prie crois-moi! Je... je souhaites vraiment.. personnellement.. de tout mon cur.. me marier avec toi. Mais à coté, il y a ce combat que je mène contre Earth-Blue. Je me bats contre eux depuis que j'ai 12 ans, Isaak... C'est le combat de ma vie.. Je suis desolée, je ne peux rien dire de plus sans l'aval du conseil...Isaak, crois moi..."   
Isaak: "C'est quoi cette histoire de fou!"   
Fray: " Je t'en prie crois-moi! Je dis la vérité. Un jour, je pourrais tout te raconter, et meme te donner des preuves! Jusque là, je t'en prie, fais-moi encore confiance... " 

Les larmes qui coulent doucement des yeux bleus de Fray... C'est la première fois qu'il la voit pleurer. Il l'a vue rire, bouder, se vexer et se mettre en colère. Il l'a vue aussi, il y a quelque heurses, le regard dur et determiné, tuer sans sourciller leurs ennemis. Mais maintenant elle pleure doucement juste en dessous de lui, sans meme chercher à se degager. Prenant sur lui, Isaak relache sa prise sur son poignet et son épaule. 

Fray ne veut pas le perdre. Elle vient d'en prendre conscience. Maintenant pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrais se séparer de lui. "Isaak... laisse moi... laisse moi encore etre ta fiancée..."   
Il l'embrasse en réponse, une premiere fois, doucement. Puis une deuxieme fois, plus intensément. Puis encore et encore passionement. Avidement. 

Yoran s'est sauvé du salon pour rejoindre le Pont et surveiller la trajectoire du Minerva vers un point qu'il est seul à connaître. Il y retrouve Meyrin, toujours à son poste de CIC, toujours tremblante de peur, n'osant quitter son poste, trop effrayé meme pour pleurer.   
Yoran: " Melle Hawks, vous allez bien?"   
Elle sursaute et se retourne, ouvrant de grand yeux en reconnaissant celui qui l'a sauvé.   
Meyrin: " Vous... vous etes..."   
Yoran: " Yoran. Je vais vous relayez, vous pouvez aller vous reposer dans votre cabine. ça a du etre dur pour vous.."   
Meyrin: "Mais Fray a dit que..."   
Yoran: " Si elle te fait des reproches, dit-lui que c'est moi qui te remplace, elle te laissera tranquille. Je crois que tu as besoin d'etre un peu tranquille, non."   
Meyrin: "Oui... merci...merci... beaucoup... j'ai.. j'ai vraiment eut très peur."   
Les larmes se mettent à couler toute seul maintenant. Yoran s'assoit devant elle: " C'est fini maintenant. Les Forces Civiles sont là pour te proteger, toi aussi."   
Meyrin finit par exploser en sanglots. Il pose ses mains sur les epaules tremblantes de la jeune fille: "ça va aller, Meyrin." 

Dans la cabine du capitaine, Fray et Isaak, fatigués et apaisés se glissent l'un à coté de l'autre sous le drap blanc. Isaak, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine de Fray, regarde son collier. Depuis tout à l'heure, où il a arraché cet uniforme gris, ce bijou l'intrigue. Elle l'a gardé, et il ne semble meme pas qu'il y ait moyen de lui enlever. Faisant tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts, il l'examine. Difficile à identifier, une espèce d'anneau informe en métal.   
Fray: " C'est le souvenir de quelqu'un mort au combat..."   
Isaak: " Qui?"   
Fray: " Quelqu'un qui m'était cher.."   
Isaak: "Qui?"   
Frau ferme les yeux, et répond presque dans un murmure: "Ray. Le Capitaine Ray."   
Il ne demande rien de plus pour l'instant et ils finissent pas s'endormir tout les deux enlacés. 


	14. Filles des Forces Civiles

**Chapitre 14: Filles des Forces Civiles**

Perdu au milieu du vide, à des kilomètres de tout, un petit astéroide se balade tranquillement, l'air de rien. Mais il est sur la trajectoire du Minerva, alors ça change tout.   
Millialia: "Yoran, il y a un obstacle sur la trajectoire que tu m'as calculée. Je fais les corrections pour ne pas passer trop près."   
Yoran: " On garde la trajectoire prévue, mais on s'arrette juste devant l'obstacle. C'est notre point de rendez-vous." 

Quand le Minerva se stationne juste à coté du petit astéroide, deux pans de roche s'écartent et une nuée de petits vaisseaux en sortent, ainsi que quelques MS d'un modèle inhabituel et des vaisseau de transport de matériel. Tout ce petit monde entre dans la soute du Minerva et se met tout de suite au travail. Des vaisseaux sortent des techniciens et leur materiel, qu'ils commencent à installer imédiatement. Une sorte de grande étagère est rapidement amménagée sur une des parois latérales, à l'emplacement d'un MS, et les flyers viennent s'y ranger sagement, comme des maquettes en exposition.   
Sous l'il ahuri des pilotes, les MS Zaku qu'ils utilisent sont transférés dans l'asteroide et les MS inhabituel viennent les remplacer. Un seul de ces étranges MS ne se pose pas dans le Minerva, mais continue à guetter l'arrivée possible de l'ennemi. C'est le Freedom, le MS de Kira. Il ne s'embarquera pas sur le Minerva et continuera de proteger Maius 714 et sa tendre Lacus. 

Fray distribue les nouvelles machines aux pilotes: " Luna-maria, tu piloteras le Strike Rouge. Nicol, le Blitz, en noir. Athrun, l'Aegis, en rouge aussi. Pour Dearka le modele Buster en vert. Et pour Isaak, le Duel Plus en bleu. Ce sont les tout nouveau modèle construit en collabaration entre ZAFT et les Mines. Ce sont des modèles uniques., leurs performances vont vous surprendre."   
Isaak: " Et toi tu pilotes quoi?"   
Fray: " Tu vois le Flyer tout en haut, à gauche, avec des ailerons noir? C'est le mien. Je le pilote avec Tout-Noir."   
Sur l'étagère à Flyers, c'est la moitié de l'escadron des Oiseaux qui a finit maintenant de se poser et dont les pilotes descendent rejoindre leur Leader."   
Dearka: " C'est de l'arnaque, tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait que des filles sauf Yoran dans ton escadron.."   
Fray: "Mais il n'y a que des filles... tu veux parler de Cagali, c'est ça? Cagali! Il faut que tu mettes un uniforme de fille, sinon les gens du Minerva vont etre perturbés."   
l'energique petite blonde atterit devant Fray : " Plutot mourir que de porter une jupe!" 

Son chargement terminé, le Minerva a reprit sa course, et Millialia découvre que Cagali et Sassy ont investi les deux couchettes supérieure de leur cabine, avec un peu de regret. Depuis que Fray passe ses nuits avec Isaak, elle peut en profiter pour inviter Dearka... tant pis. 

Voyageur muet et silencieux, le Minerva trace son chemin dans le vide, s'appuyant sur la force d'inertie pour utiliser le moins possible ses réacteurs et rester indétectés. Leur destination, une certaine zone de la Courronne de Débris. Forcément, ils ne vont pas très vite comme ça. Alors pour tuer le temps, les deux armées discutent et font connaissance... disons qu'ils parlent de ce qu'ils ont le droit de parler sans violer le secret militaire. Assise entre Isaak et Sassy, Fray écoute distraitement la conversation en cours. Elle a de nouveau cette sensation inquiétante de quelque chose d'important qui lui échappe. Et ça concerne Athrun. Elle le regarde à la dérobée, sans le fixer trop longtemps pour qu'Isaak ne pique pas de crise de jalousie. Mais pourquoi ce visage lui semble familier... pour une raison différente ? Il est en train de parler de sa famille, écoutons bien...   
Athrun: "...parce que mon frère est mort au combat il y a 8 ans. Mon père aussi est porté disparu depuis quelques années, à cause du Raid de l'Allance sur votre colonie.." 

Une sorte de froid tombe soudain sur le petit groupe. Le raid qu'il évoque, c'est l'excuse que l'Alliance a inventé pour cacher la révolte des mineurs. Alors.. ça veut dire qu'il a de a famille disparue à cette occasion, le corps brulé dans les fonderie..ou alors, pire... dans Earth-Blue. Les jeunes de ZAFT se regardent entre eux. Pourquoi tout à coup cette ambiance lourde?   
Athrun: "Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Vous connaissiez mon père,..." 

Mentallement, Fray fait défiler dans sa tête tout ceux qui sont partit rejoindre Earth-Blue à cette occasion... et réalise tout à coup. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser passer ça? Elle tente de faire taire Athrun mais trop tard..   
Athrun: "...Patrick Zala?"   
Une onde de colère se propage brutalement chez les Civiles, et un cri de rage lui répond en écho: "Je vais te tuer!" 

Et Cagali bondit sur Athrun. Les reflexes de ce derniers lui sauvent la vie, lui permettant de bloquer la main de la jeune fille folle de rage, dans lequelle brille une pointe aiguisée sortie de sa manche. Sassy et Pony se jettent sur Cagali et la plaquent au sol pendant que Fray crie à ses filles: " Oiseaux! tout le monde dans sa cabine! je ne veux voir personne en dehors jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Sassy, met Cagali au frais!"   
Puis elle se tourne vers Isaak: " Est-ce que je peus t'emprunter ton bureau pour dicuter au secret avec Athrun?"   
Isaak: "A condition que j'assiste à l'entretien. Athrun est sous mes ordres."   
Fray: " D'accord."   
Ils partent tout les trois du salon plongé dans la confusion. 

Isaak s'assoit à son bureau et Fray dessus. Athrun reste debout devant, tendu.   
Fray: " Pour commencer, es-tu bien le deuxième fils de l'ancien général Patrick Zala, affecté à Maius 714? "   
Athrun: " Oui, je porte le nom de ma mère."   
Fray: " Le nom de ton frère?"   
Athrun: "Sohn Zala"   
Fray soupire, puis reprend: " Officiellement, ton père est porté disparu lors d'un Raid de l'Alliance. As-tu eut depuis des nouvelles de lui, par l'armée, ou par d'autres biais?"   
Athrun: "Non."   
Fray: " Alors je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il est devenu, mais ce que je vais dire maintenant est hautement confidentiel. Pour Isaak aussi. Ton père est devenu le leader de Earth-blue. C'est lui qui a crée cette organisation terroriste lors de sa desertion. Il n'y a eut aucun raid de l'Alliance, c'est une couverture."   
Athrun: "Non... c'est faux!"   
Fray: " Je vais te relater précisement ce qui s'est réellement passé à Maius 714..." 

Quand Fray finit son histoire, Athrun reste silencieux, figé, blème.   
Fray: "Concernant Cagali, son père a été tué d'une balle ce jour là, alors qu'il avertissait toute les familles de la colonie de se mettre à l'abri. On n'a pas pu savoir qui avait tiré, mais Cagali est persuadé que c'est ton père. Je lui parlerais." 

Maintenant, le plus dur.   
Fray: " Bien que je te crois sans lien avec Earth-Blue, je dois demander ta mise aux arrets jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Athrun. Et je retire de cette opération."   
Isaak: " Mise au arret accordée."   
Athrun: "Mais..."   
Fray: " Athrun... est-ce que tu serais prèt à tuer ton propre père? A travailler sous les ordres de celle qui a tué ton frère?"   
Les soldats emmènent Athrun toujours silencieux vers la prison, où Cagali est deja en train de pester. Quand elle voit Athrun entrer dans la cellule voisine, elle crie: "Il a tué mon père!"   
Athrun: " Et moi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait!" 

Fray a convoqué Yoran pour qu'il donne toute les informations et les enregistrements en sa possession à Isaak, et elle part faire le tour de ses troupes pour mettre les choses au clair. Quand elle arrive enfin à la prison, le dernier arret de sa tournée, elle trouve Athrun et Cagali en pleine conversation. Elle décide de ne pas les interrompre et de laisser Cagali dans sa cellule cette nuit aussi. ça lui donnera l'occasion de réfléchir un peu... aux raisons pour lesquelle elle se bat. Pour lesquelles elles se battent toute. 

Pas pour la vengeance et la mort. Mais pour la vie. Pour l'avenir. 


	15. Jusqu au bout fille des Forces Civiles

  
**Chapitre 15: Jusqu'au bout, fille des Forces Civiles**

Niveau d'alerte jaune enclenché. Le Minerva approche de la zone où a été localisée la base principale de Earth-Blue. Cette information qui est connue de longue date du commandement des Forces Civiles n'a jamais été transmise à ZAFT pour éviter les fuites, seul Yoran et Fray détiennent cette information et dirigent le vaisseau en conséquence. Le timing est bon, normalement, les Forces Civiles et ZAFT ont commencé de nombreuses offensives contre des bases secondaires et les agents infiltré de Earth-Blue, distrayant les forces terroristes. Dans cette zone de la courronne de Débris, le vaisseau Amiral de l'ancien Général Zala se terre ainsi que le commandement principal. 

Les cinq pilotes de MS verifient les commandes de leur Gundam... cinq? Oui, Athrun a été autorisé à réintégré l'équipage après de longs pourparler avec Isaak et Fray. L'ensemble de l'équipage a été informé succintement des veritables tenants et aboutissants de cette mission, et ils ont prit conscience de la menance planant sur leurs Colonie. Ils redoublent d'éfforts pour viser la victoire. La porte de la soute s'ouvre et Nicol sort le premier, enclenchant le Phase Shift "mirage colloide" de son Blitz, disparaissant aux regards. 

Pilotes et Co-pilotes s'installent dans les Flyers, et les mécanicien courent dans tous les sens pour leur derniers préparatifs houspillés par Murdock. 

Niveau d'alerte rouge, ennemi détecté. Début du combat. 

MS et Flyers s'élancent les uns après les autres dans l'espace. De derrière un agglomérat de carcasses de croiseurs, le vaisseau Amiral vient d'apparaître et ouvre le feu sur le Minerva. Les Flyers et Zaku bleus de l'organisation terroriste volent eux aussi à l'assaut. Le combat a commencé. 

Au poste CIC, Meyrin répond à Fray: " Il n'y a aucun autre vaisseau dans les environs. Mais il y a une forte chaleur qui émane d'une partie de l'agglomerat de la carcasse... ah!"   
Sur la masse de carcasse encastrée, le rayonnement bleu d'un rideau de bouclier laser vient d'apparaître, sécurisant la base ennemies, la rendant impérméable à tout tir.   
Fray: "Comme on le pensait, un rideau de défense... parfait. La base est à l'abri de nos tirs, mais de notre coté nous n'avons rien à craindre de ce coté nous non plus pour l'instant."   
Puis s'addressant au responsable des canons: " Servez vous du Flyer de Cagali comme d'un point de repère pour le tir du canon Gotfleid. Elle est munie d'un module spécial pour se synchroniser avec le programme du canon. Quand elle envoie le signal, vous vous alignez sur sa position et vous tirez. Le flyer esquivera le coup, ne vous inquiétez pas." 

Isaak: " Dearka et Athrun,concentrez-vous sur le croiseur. Luna-maria, sur la défense du Minerva, ne laisse aucun Flyers s'en approcher. Je reste en soutien avec Luna-Maria jusqu'au signal de Nicol."   
La mélée se sépare en deux, une partie restant proche du Minerva et l'autre se rapprochant du vaisseau Amiral. 

Parmi les Flyers, deux groupes de trois s'éloignent brusquement de la mélée, l'un mené par Fray et l'autre par Cagali. Les deux groupes décrivent un grand arc de cercle à pleine vitesse de leur booster et foncent, Fray vers l'agglomerat et Cagali vers le Yamato, poursuivient par des Flyers ennemis. Mais Aegis et Duel Plus s'interposent entre les poursuivants et leurs alliés, détruisant un à un tous les Flyers bleus. 

Les trois Flyers s'engagent sur une orbite basse tout autour de la masse de carcasse quand un des canons explose, puis un bouclier laser, puis un deuxième... c'est le signal! Nicol s'est posé indétecté à l'interieur du périmètre de défense et a commencé le saboter de l'intérieur. Des brèches apparaissent dans le rideau laser, permettant à Duel Plus de passer à l'attaque lui aussi et au Flyer de s'engouffrer en rase motte entre les lasers et le métal. Soudain, les trois Flyers disapraissent des radars. Meme si Isaak sait que c'est normal, il ne peut s'empcher d'être inquiet à propos de cette opération. 

Le trio mené par Cagali a de son coté pas mal de difficulté à s'approcher du Vaisseau Amiral sous la pluie de tir. Heureusement, l'armement lourd du Buster et le canon puissant de l'aegis finissent par endommager certains canons et une fenetre s'ouvre pour Cagali. Le trio se disperse, surprenant les Flyers de défense peu habitués à ce genre de manuvre.   
Cagali: "J'y vais! Sassy, à toi le timing !" 

Les réacteurs supplémentaire de leur Flyers s'allument, leur fournissant une acceleration foudroyante. Toute l'energie du Flye passant dans les réacteurs, Sassy ne peut plus tirer. Mais à cette vitesse, ce serait difficile de toute façons. Un seul canon a encore une reserve d'energie pour une salve, celui de la pointe avant, commandé pas Cagali. Sassy guette l'écran de l'ordinateur de bord et guide sa pilote concentrée uniquement sur la conduite, esquivant au mieux les tirs ennemi en gardant son cap.   
sassy: " 6 degree tribord... aligné... 15 seconde avant signale"   
Le Flyer est maintenant presque en face du Pont superieur du Vaisseau Amiral et il fonce droit sur la baie vitrée. très vite. Cagali presse le bouton sur son manche. La canon avant lache une volée de tir qui fait exploser la verrière du Pont.   
sassy: "Signal envoyé. reçu. Gotfleid armé. ...Verrouillage confirmé par le Minerva. Influx calorique.. dégagement."   
De justesse, Cagali fait basculer le Flyer vers babord. Le rayon rouge les effleure et vient frapper le Poste de commandement, le faisant exploser instantanément. N'étant pas equipé d'un Pont à Verouillage comme le Minerva, la destruction de la verriere a empeché les navigateurs d'esquiver le tir précisement guidé sur eux. L'explosion et la vitesse excessive font partir le petit Flyer en vrille , mais la pince rouge de l'Aegis les rattrapae avant qu'elle ne s'ecrase contre un débris de Flyer ennemi. sauvées! Privé de son commandement, la destruction totale du vaisseau Amiral n'est plus qu'une question de minutes, surtout sous les feux croisée de Aegis et Buster. les Forces Civiles se chargent des Flyers encore en vie, ainsi que d'aller aider ceux attaquant la base. 

Pendant ce temps, à la base... Isaak et Nicol on complétement détruit le rideau laser et sont maintenant au prise avec les MS et Flyers de la base elle-meme. Fray, Yoran et 4 Filles Civiles se sont engouffrés dans un des hangars de la base, allant aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient dans les couloirs avec leur Flyers. Ils ont finis par se séparer et deux des trois petits vaisseau tirent dans toutes les installations interieures passant à portée de tir. Mais où est le troisième?   
Il s'est encastré avec violence dans un gros pilier et à explosé. un de moins. Mais si Earth-Blue avait le loisir d'examiner la carcasse, il n'y trouverait pas trace de corps humain. Car Fray et Yoran se sont éjecté de leur Flyer lors d'un détour, confiant au pilotage automatique le soin de faire illusion quelques temps. Revetus d'uniformes d'Earth-Blue prit sur les cadavres des ennemis abatus, Fray et Yoran se glissent discretement dans les allées et les salles, guidés par le detecteur de radioactivité. Ils finissent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchent: la reserve des têtes Nucléaires. Ils n'ont pas encore eut le temps de les fixer sur les modules de guidages pour en faire des missiles. Après avoir fait un bref menage dans la salle, Fray verrouille tout les accès et Yoran tire une des tête nucléaire près des apareils d'assemblages. Après quelques bidouillages, il range la tête nucléaire et son petit bricolage parmi les autres, ni vu, ni connu. il recommence à plusieurs endroit du hangar puis il se tourne vers Fray.   
Yoran: " C'est tout bon."   
Fray: " Cette guerre sera bientôt finie...Ce sera la fin des Forces Civiles...Pour nous aussi... la fin desolée de t'avoir entrainé la-dedans, Yoran."   
Yoran: " Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Pour nous, tout ne fait que commencer."   
Fray: " Tu sais aussi bien que moi... que nous ne pouvons plus ressortir. C'était prévu, meme si j'ai fait croire le contraire à Isaak..."   
Yoran: " Tant qu'on est pas raide morts tous les deux, on peut encore s'en sortir. Tu veux deja renoncer, Fray? Alors que tout ce pour lequel nous nous battons est à portée de main! Veux-tu tant que ça mourir?" 

Mourir... au fond d'elle-même, elle a toujours été hantée par la mort, si proche. Tant de fois elle l'a vu de près, elle l'a vu frapper des proches... Toute ses dernières années, elle l'avait senti la rattrapper à son tour... et aujourd'hui elle se sentait prête à l'accepter sereinement, à enfin acceder au repos, à l'apaisement...   
Yoran: "Isaak va être furieux si tu ne reviens pas.. et tu sais, comme on le dit dans les Forces Civiles: c'est celui qui reste en vie qui a gagné." 

Isaak... brusquement, l'envie de le revoir vient aiguilloner Fray, ballayant toute les pensée morbide qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne doit pas mourir maintenant. Puis regardant Yoran, elle voit cette image de lui enfant, quand elle l'avait sauvé des balles de Zala... Si lui aussi meurt maintenant, ça serait vraiment du gachis.   
Fray: " Tout a raison, Yoran. On va s'en sortir, tous les deux!" 

A l'exterieur, Isaak reçoit un message de Meyrin: "le compte à rebours nucléaire a commencé, eloignez vous tous de la base."   
Son cur se met à battre à coup redoublé, il a vu sortir deux des Flyer... mais où est celui de Fray?   
Isaak: "A toutes les troupes, repli immédiat."   
et faisant le contraire de ce qu'il ordonne, il plonge au contraire en direction de la rampe de lancement de la base et s'engouffre à l'interieur.   
Nicol: "Isaak!"   
Isaak: " Partez devant! je vous rejoins!" 

Il reste si peu de temps! avec angoisse, Isaak avance à l'intérieur guettant du coin de l'oeil les chiffre du compteur défiler et se rapprocher de plus en plus vite de 00:00. Un bip sur un ecran! il se retourne vivement et voit, arrivant par un couloir supérieur, Fray soutenant Yoran. Alors que les soldats en bas ouvrent le feu Isaak bondit et se servant des mains de Duel comme d'une coquille les met à l'abri.   
demi-tour et il fonce droit dans l'espace.   
00:00   
les têtes nucléaires explosent à la chaine, anéantissant intégralement la base d'un seul coup. Isaak a les mains qui tremblent sur ses commandes, c'était vraiment juste. Quand il se pose sur le Minerva tout le monde se précipite pour les accueillir. Descendant des mains de Duel, Fray confie Yoran à l'équipe médical et l'engueule.   
Fray: " Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, espèce d'abruti! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis devant moi? a cause de ça, tu es blessé et .."   
Yoran: " ça suffit Fray! je ne suis plus un enfant! Je suis un homme! Il est hors de question que je laisse une femme etre mon bouclier!"   
Fray: "... espèce d'idiot..." 

Le brancard part en direction de l'infirmerie suivi par... Meyrin, à la grande surprise de Fray. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. deux bras l'elancent par derrière, Isaak en blotissant sa tête dans son cou lui murmure à l'oreille: " Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là, Fray." 


	16. Envol vers la vie

**Chapitre 16: Envol vers la vie**

Ils ont gagné. Earth-Blue est anéantie. Maintenant la paix peut s'installer dans l'espace, entre Coordinators et Naturales, Entre Terriens et Plants, entre Zaft et l'Alliance. Isaak et Fray regardent du Pont superieur le groupement de Colonie PLANT devenir de plus en plus gros. Ils rentrent chez eux, ils ont gagné.   
Isaak: " Fray, si tu n'étais pas deja ma fiancée... je crois que je te demanderais en mariage."   
Fray: " Et je crois que j'accepterais!"   
Pour eux deux, pour tout les membres de l'equipage, c'est un nouveau défi à relever à présent. Celui de la vie. 

Pour les Forces Civiles, le nouveau défi c'est s'adapter à cette paix, apprendre à poser les armes après en avoir dépendu pendant si longtemps. Les enfants de Chardons n'ont connu que ça depuis près de 10 ans, la guerre. Il leur faut maintenant apprendre à vivre normalement. 

Le futur a déja commencé. 

Pour Cagali, c'est toujours dans les Forces Civiles, maintenant partenaires officielles de ZAFT. Avec Sassy comme co-pilote, Miguel comme mécanicien et son fiancé Athrun dans l'Aegis en renfort, elle n'a peur de rien. 

Pour Yoran, c'est dans les Mines, à un poste d'ingénieur, assisté par Meyrin qui s'est retiré de ZAFT au contraire de sa soeur, qui continue sa carrière de pilote. Elle est sous les ordres de Dearka, maintenant Capitaine. Evidement, sa femme Millialia est sa navigatrice... disons jusqu'à ce qu'ils veuillent un enfant. 

Pour Lacus, c'est la mairie de Chardon. A un poste municipal, Kira est toujours là pour l'aider. Leur dernier succes, obtenir de recruter le grand pianiste Nicol au conservatoire de Musique de Chardon. 

Et pour Fray...?   
Elle s'est lancé avec Isaak dans la jungle des très haute sphères de commandement de la cooperation ZAFT-Civiles. Mais une grossesse, pas forcément prévue, l'a contrainte à ralentir le rythme. Pour la première fois Fray est heureuse d'etre à moitié Naturale. Elle peut porter elle-meme son enfant et lui donner la vie. 

L'oiseau a enfin déployé ses ailes. 

**FIN**   



End file.
